High Breed
by chicogamer17
Summary: The Lycans were amassing an army too fast for the Vampires to contain. When pushed into a corner; Marcus, Viktor and Amelia use desperate means to save their kind. The consequences for summoning a demon will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Enter the Demon Lord **

_1200 A.D._

With a final exhale from the fabric of space and time, the greatest of the Demon Lords stepped into the mortal plane.

Eyes the color of blood and hellfire shined in the darkness as the great being observed his surroundings.

With his superior eyesight, even the lack of light did not hinder him as the world around him came into focus. He was in a cave that much he could tell from the hanging moss and the cold atmosphere. Looking down the great being could see a ritual circle drawn in blood around him, the bodies of the sacrifices lying lifelessly around the cave. The Demon Lord looked at the only beings still alive in the cave. Three heavily cloaked and hooded figures knelt just outside his circle.

"**You have caught my attention, those who have summoned me."** He moved towards the edge of the circle until he could move forward no further. The ritual circle acted as a platform on where he could stand upon but where the final line was drawn on the ground was also his limit. Unfortunately the form he was in right now, his spiritual form could not walk on soil not from his world or not covered in innocent blood. The only way he could go pass the boundary was to possess a living body, but that would reduce his powers and abilities greatly. **"It is not yet decided whether your actions were wise… or foolish."**

One of the three finally looked up from the ground, revealing a human male with long brown hair, a beard of the same color, and blue eyes. He looked rather ordinary to the greater being but the smell coming off of him, death and age, told a different story.

**XXXXXX**

Desperation was what forced Marcus' hand into performing the summoning ritual. His brother William had been more active than he could remember; invading towns in the daylight and leaving no one unturned. The next thing you know, the werewolves have swept across half the nation and was not stopping their efforts in turning every living human into one of them.

Oh, he tried to contain the problem. He tried to exterminate the Lycans as fast as he could, but the numbers were already bordering the thousands and his coven were losing too many of its members. Month after month their campaign bore little fruit and with such results grew hopelessness in the hearts of his people.

Now, at the brink of extinction Marcus had to use desperate measures to ensure their survival. Finding his father, the great Alexander Corvinus, was an arduous task in and of itself but asking for the man's assistance was near impossible. Alexander told his son that he would not help in killing one of his own children, but instead would give him the means to control the spread of the werewolf curse.

Thus Marcus came into possession of an ancient relic, a scroll older than his father, detailing a ritual to summon a being that could destroy mountains and move oceans with but a thought. He would have laughed and feel insulted at the mere suggestion of such a thought as 'summoning' this great being but the conviction in Alexander's eyes told him that the scroll was no joke.

Thankfully the preparation for the ritual was easy enough. Marcus needed enough blood to create the summoning circle and it had to be twenty feet in diameter. That was the easy part of the ritual. The difficult and frustrating part was actually drawing the circle as it did not consist of simple lines and the like. The whole circle was drawn out with _words_. The lines consisted of four smaller lines made out of ancient symbols of a long lost language. It took half the night for him and his companions to complete the circle.

The next part, the chanting, was less difficult since Alexander had translated the text into _Hungarian_ to better understand and speak the chant. Marcus and his two companions positioned themselves in a triangle formation around the circle. All of them got down on their knees and bowed their heads. The scroll had warned anyone who tried to summon the great being to bow their heads and never look into the circle when the summoning ritual began. Doing so would blind anyone forever since, if the ritual was a success, a blinding light would emit from the center signifying a tear in the fabric of reality.

Marcus looked into the eyes of both Amelia and Viktor before nodding, the signal for them to begin. As one they spoke the chant.

**Édes anyám, édes anyám, küldje el a gyermek hozzám bűneiért a méltatlanok kell megkeresztelkedik a vérben és a félelem…**

All three drew knives from within their cloaks and cut the palm of their right hand. As the blood pooled into their hands they pressed the bloodied hand into the stone floor of the cave and created an imprint of their hands.

**Édes anyám, édes anyám, küldje el a gyermek hozzám bűneiért a méltatlanok kell megkeresztelkedik a vérben és a félelem…**

As the second line was spoken, the blood from the hand prints slowly moved into the ritual circle and lit up the cave with a tremendous light.

**Édes anyám, édes anyám, küldje el a gyermek hozzám bűneiért a méltatlanok kell megkeresztelkedik a vérben és a félelem!**

With the final line spoken, the light grew brighter than before, heralding the sound of thunder roaring in the cave. And just as soon as the light came to life it disappeared. The cave was bathed in complete darkness once again.

**XXXXXX**

The greater being flexed his energy to better feel the present world. In mere seconds he could see the planet in its entirety, all the creatures living within and the changes in the land since he was last summoned. The Demon Lord could tell that the humans were progressing towards an age of advances as seen by the inventions they had created. He could feel the energy of the planet mingling with his own and giving him knowledge.

He was in a land called Hungary, ruled by Humans who were secretly led by a race of creatures called Vampires. One such was kneeling before him and from what the planet told him, he was the original Vampire; Marcus Corvinus.

"We are honored with your presence, Great One. I am called Marcus and I was the one who summoned you into this plane of existence." No one needed to tell Marcus how to act in front of a being such as this one. Anyone with greater powers than you always expected to be respected and the first Vampire would not risk insulting him. "If you shall allow it, I humbly ask your assistance in my time of need."

"**Ah yes… I have heard of your 'Lycan' problem. How your brother William spreads his curse throughout the land and bolsters his numbers every day by the hundreds. I know what you want Marcus Corvinus, the Vampire. The scent of fear and desperation cling heavily on you."** The Demon Lord slowly walked around the edge of the circle, observing the other two vampires in his presence before looking towards Marcus, **"Speak your need and I shall ask a token from you…"**

Marcus looked into the blood colored eyes of the demon before slowly standing up. Even with his own impressive height, the Demon Lord still towered above him by at least a foot. Since Marcus was allowed to speak now he took the opportunity to better look at the demon. Aside from the intimidating eyes, he had facial scars, three on each cheek, which looked like they were carved into his flesh with a blade. Long, unruly blonde hair reached the middle of his back. His hands contained black claws at least three inches long and sharper than Marcus' sword. The great being wore an all black ensemble including the long coat he wore over it.

"I ask that you help me and my coven… regulate the Lycan threat. Their numbers are growing too fast and it something that we cannot overlook." The great being looked at Marcus for a while, deciding if the task was worth his efforts. With a silent exhale he spoke again.

"**The need is not beyond my powers, I can help you Marcus the Vampire," **The small smile creeping up on the vampires face was clear as day and the great being scoffed at the action. **"But for a price. Something of greater or equal value to my services shall be exchanged…"**

"Name your price great one! I shall pay any sum to be able to stop this growing threat!" Marcus exclaimed as he swept his hand in a grand gesture to symbolize what he would do or give for the Demon Lord's services. The grin that appeared on the beings' lips unnerved Marcus and sent a chill down his spine.

"**You have accepted the terms of my contract, and have agreed to a price." **The Demon walked towards the hooded figure to the left of Marcus and stopped right in front of the person. **"Stand before me, Amelia the second born and step into thy summoning pit."** The sudden stiffening of the hooded figures shoulders told the demon that she was surprised that he knew who she was and was nervous of the fact that she was being addressed directly. Marcus watched as Amelia, third oldest vampire in the world, slowly stood up and pulled down her hood.

Without the obstruction, the Demon Lord could now properly look at Amelia's face. A beautiful heart shaped face was framed by long, dark brown hair. Full lips slightly quivered in fear as she looked up into the hellfire eyes of the demon. The demon stared right back into the amber eyes of the female vampire and grinned at her, showing off a mouth full of teeth built to tear and rip. The demon extended his right hand to Amelia with his palm up, a gesture that told her to come forward. Amelia looked to Marcus who gave her an affirming nod in return.

Steeling her nerves, the beautiful specimen walked into the circle and passed through its invisible barrier.

"I am not afraid," she said with conviction to the Demon Lord. His response was to widen his grin further and chuckle at her false bravado.

"**Dear sweet Amelia, I admire the courage that you show me, but I can see through even the cleverest of lies… You radiate fear like heat from a flame." **He pulled the trembling woman closer to him, letting their bodies touch. Amelia would not look into his eyes again and did her best to look anywhere else. The Demon lord did not mind at all since her actions exposed a good part of her neck to him. **"You shall be the key to my freedom!"**

Amelia gasped in surprise and pain as she felt the demon's teeth sink into the side of her neck. His hands encircled her and pulled her closer to him. The female vampire could not break from the hold as she felt her strength slowly fading. When the demon suddenly let her go, she found out that she did not have the strength to stand and found herself on the cave's floor.

"**I can feel the chains of my prison breaking…" **The great being breathed in deep as if it were his first breathe of air. He closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, creating a great and terrible wind within the cave. Marcus and the other hooded companion had to brace themselves lest they get swept away. **"Freedom, at last I walk on the mortal plane once again!"** The violent winds increased to the point where it could be literally seen with the naked eye and Marcus thought that things would only get worse. Luckily the winds instantly died off and everything was calm once again.

"**A deal is a deal, Marcus the vampire. The promise of a being like me is our life so you need not worry about me going back on my word."** Opening his eyes revealed that they had changed from the hellish red the originally were to a shining blue hue, much like any other vampire. He stooped down to carry the weakened Amelia into his arms and turned to Marcus and the third hooded figure. **"Invite me into your home Marcus the Vampire and we shall talk about your problem."**

**XXXXXX**

They rode towards _Castle Corvinus_ in the distance, their horses running as fast as possible. The vampires had lost track of time and soon the sun would rise and bathe the land in its harmful light. Marcus and Viktor, the third hooded figure, rode ahead of the group while the demon rode on Amelia's warhorse while said vampire lay asleep on his lap.

The Demon Lord looked to the sides and with his superior eyesight saw that they were being followed by dozens of Lycans. He smirked as the thought of fighting filled him with a sense of excitement. Slowly positioning Amelia into the horse's saddle he jumped off and landed gracefully on the dirt path. This of course caught the attention of Marcus who stopped to ask what he was doing but was cut off.

"**Go back to your castle before the sun raises itself on the horizon, Marcus the Vampire. I shall deal with our unwanted followers." **Marcus did not hesitate to go as by then he saw that they were indeed being followed by a large pack of Lycans. The three rode towards the safety of Castle Corvinus and left the Demon Lord behind.

As though he was not facing a deadly threat, the great being slowly took off his overcoat and hung it on a nearby tree branch. By the time he turned around to face the dirt path he was already surrounded. He took the time to observe what these werewolves looked like and found them visually intimidating. They stood at least seven feet tall and were heavily muscled. Their heads resembled the faces of wolves but with a mix of human traits to them. Their long arms held sharp claws, much like his and looked as if they could cut cleanly through a fully grown tree. What gave the height boost and probably a speed boost as well was their canine-like feet. Their skin was coal black and was covered by fur they did nothing to hide the muscle on these creatures.

"**I can see why the vampires fear you, Lycans!" **Turning on his heel the Demon Lord cleanly sliced a pouncing Lycan in half with only his hands. **"Come at me then! Let me bathe in your cursed blood!"**

Roaring at the challenge, the Lycans charged as one, intent in ripping the man to pieces.

The greatest of the Demon Lords response was to spread his arms wide as if he was greeting an old time friend.

**XXXXXX**

When the three Vampire Elders arrived in the main chamber of the castle, they found the council waiting for them. Marcus did not find anything wrong with the situation as usually the twelve of the wisest and oldest vampires, not including the elders themselves, spent most of their time in this very chamber. Amelia was the last to stumble into the council chamber still weak from the demon's feeding of her blood.

"My lord's, we were worried that the Lycans may have gotten to you on your recent hunt!" Coloman, one of the council members stood up from his seat and helped the staggering Amelia into her throne. "Has she been bitten?" He asked as the wound on her neck had yet to heal fully.

Without prompting a squire had approached and handed Amelia a goblet full of fresh blood. Marcus and Viktor sat at their own thrones wanting a reprieve from the tiring events. "Calm yourself Councilman Coloman. Amelia was not bitten by any Lycan and we are all well." He let out a tired sigh as his body slowly relaxed from the lack of action. Now that the excitement had died down, Marcus had time to think of the events that transpired on this night. Did he make the right choice in summoning such a being into their presence? The scroll had warnings all over its surface telling of the dangers that might come in striking a deal with such a being. Marcus had yet to decide whether it was wise to let the Demon Lord taste the blood of a vampire. One of the warnings on the scroll had stated that this particular being asked for only one kind of token in exchange for his services. Blood

What was more unnerving was that the demon was able to acquire the same life force from the blood that he was offered, meaning that he would get the same lifespan as the person who gave him their blood. If a normal human gave him their blood then the Demon Lord would be able to walk on the mortal plane for a century. He would then return to his own plane until he was summoned again. Now when he drank the blood of Amelia, the blood of a vampire, he was granted an unlimited amount of time to be in their mortal plane. The only consolation he could get from this situation was that beings such as him, particularly demons, could not break their contracts to those who summoned him. Breaking the contract would mean that they would be banished back into their own plane of existence.

"We did the right thing Marcus. A being such as the _Kilenc Farkú Róka Démont_ will make the Lycan threat and soon everything will be the way things were. Once the wolves have been cut down we can continue looking for William." Viktor glanced at the first vampire's worried face and sighed. It was best to leave him to his thoughts for now. Once the Demon Lord returned, they would begin the extermination.

**XXXXXX**

The Lycans just kept on appearing like ants into the clearing. What started as a dozen strong pack increased into at least a hundred Lycans, all rushing in to try and kill the new threat before them. The demon did not mind the increase of foes; he just smiled and continued to hack them to pieces. A swipe of the claws rendered three of them headless while a kick sent one rocketing into a group. He built up energy into his throat and released it into a deadly wave of sound waves easily clearing a ten foot circle around him.

"**Send me everything you have you mangy curs! Bear your fangs at me and brandish your claws!" **A punch to the chest instantly crushed a Lycans heart in his body; a simple headbutt crushed another's skull. When the Lycans figured out that going one on one against the menace was futile they decided to pile on him, utilizing their vast numbers to their advantage. **"Bite, Rip, Tear, Shred, Maul, and Devour, Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILLKILLKILLKILL!" **As his bloodlust grew, so did his power. Soon enough the buildup of power was visibly shrouding his body. A red haze that burned everything it touched covered his body, keeping the Lycans at bay as they saw one of their brethren burn into ash in the blink of an eye. **"Come hither blights of nature… Offer your souls to me!" **He dove into the retreating group of werewolves leaving none alive.

When all was done the great Demon Lord was sitting atop the piled up bodies of the werewolves he had slain. His whole body was covered in blood and grime but he didn't mind. After countless of centuries trapped in oblivion it was a good change to be able to feel something for a change and not just exist in a dark void. Looking at his blood covered hand; the great being slowly dragged his tongue over his palm getting a good taste of Lycan blood.

"**Methinks it's time to find my hosts…"** He looked to the horizon where the castle stood, built into the side of a mountain and walled off to the outside world. Slowly standing up from his throne of bodies the demon took a step towards the direction of the castle before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

**XXXXXX**

The Lycans never knew what hit them. One moment they were sweeping across the land like a storm, killing and turning every human they came across with. Then out of nowhere a being of shadows and blood swept across their ranks. Oh they fought; there was no doubt about that! Thousands of Lycans charged into battle with teeth bared and claws glinting. But nothing could stop it! Not even one of them could get a scratch on him. Even when he was facing dozens at once, he would just grin like the devil and become a blur of blades. When the whole pack started to converge on the single spot where he was, that was when the greatest of the Demon Lords, a being considered to be a god who could move the very earth with only his mind unleashed the most devastating attack the vampires would ever witness in their immortal lives.

"**Maelstrom Flash****"**

In the middle of the night, the inhabitants of Castle Corvinus laid witness to a miniature sun coming to life in the distance. It was the first time that the masters of the night witnessed something as close to sunlight since their rebirth. The sky turned blue and they could see clouds in the supposed night sky. For sixty seconds, the vampires saw the most beautiful and the most deadly sight any living creature ever saw.

Marcus, Amelia and Viktor looked on in amazement as they rode on their war horses, fully clad in their armor. Behind them were a hundred of the best Death Dealers their coven had. Viktor had thought that they would need to back up the Demon Lord but he was proven wrong. "Such amazing power…" Amelia looked on amazed as the miniature sun slowly died out and the night was plunged into darkness. "Glad he's on our side, eh Viktor?" Amelia teased as she took of her helmet as the heat was getting to her.

The Hungarian warlord did not take the bait as he was deep in thought. _Amazing Power indeed_

A mere week after the Demon Lord was summoned the Lycan crisis was suppressed and all was right once again for the coven. The whole castle was in celebration and the main star was the Demon Lord himself, if they could find him.

Meanwhile, at the outer wall of the castle stood Marcus and the Demon Lord looking out into the forest that bordered the castle grounds. When Marcus had found him he didn't start a conversation instantly, choosing to enjoy the night air. The silence was broken when the demon handed a goblet full of blood to the first vampire.

"Do demons drink blood?" Marcus asked with a smirk as he drank heartily from his goblet. The demon let out a bark of laughter before downing his drink in one gulp.

"**Little known fact about my kind is that our stomachs are like fire pits. As long as it can burn, we can convert it into energy…" **The Demon Lord looked to Marcus as he extended a hand to him, smile never leaving his face. **"This contract was possibly the most exhilarating one I had the pleasure of fulfilling. For that I thank you, Marcus the vampire."** The demon and vampire shook hands after that and quickly fell into silence once again.

When it was evident that the demon was not going to continue the conversation anymore, Marcus decided to ask the question that was on his mind for quite awhile. "Now that the contract has been fulfilled," The first vampire started as he took another sip from his goblet, "What happens now?"

"**Usually after the contract has been fulfilled, I wait for the blood offering to expire. Now usually, that takes at the most a hundred years. Do you see my predicament?"**

"Yes, since you drank vampire blood the 'time limit' that you usually have is now nonexistent." Both of them tapped their glasses together one last time before drinking the rest of their drink, in the demon's case his fourth goblet full of blood. "If it means anything, you are forever welcome in our coven."

The Demon Lord smiled at Marcus and gave one final nod before slowly turning to ash, from his feet going up. **"Being with you immortals has turned out to be the most fun I had in millennia. Whenever you have need of my services, call on my name and I shall be there. Free of charge."**

As half of his body turned into ash, Marcus only then realized that he did not know the demon's name or ever bothered to ask. "Wait! What's your name?" The first vampire was worried that he would not be given the answer when the Demon Lord grinned at him.

"**My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Marcus the vampire! Remember it, for it shall save your life in the times to come!"** With those last words, Naruto the Demon Lord, greatest of the beings in Oblivion scattered into the winds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ending Era**

_1358 A.D._

_First sole reign of Viktor_

Standing alone within the Vampire Elders sleeping chamber, Viktor thought of what he was about to do and the consequences it may follow. Taking a deep, calming breath the Hungarian Warlord and Vampire Elder uttered a single word that would solve all his problems.

"Naruto"

The name seemed to echo in the chamber forever until a strong wind suddenly came to life. The Vampire Elder could literally see a miniature tornado form in the middle of the chamber right on top of where Marcus stood before it died down to reveal the Demon Lord in all his glory… with one _slight _difference.

"Ah, greetings Viktor the firstborn, how goes things in your coven? All is well I hope?" Viktor looked on in confusion as the great demon Uzumaki Naruto towered at least four feet in height. The confusion must have showed on his face as a mirth-filled laugh escaped from the demon. "You are confused yes, yes? Well don't be you silly! I take on many forms in the mortal plane and this form is actually one of my most preferred forms!"

"The form… of a child?" Viktor asked as he noted the differences in Naruto's 'adult' form and now his current form. Aside from the height decrease the demon's face no longer held the regal sharpness one would see on a prince's or king's face. Now it was rounded, containing a cherub like appearance. His hair was shorter and was not even long enough to reach the back of his neck. Naruto looked skinnier as well, no more of the powerful muscles that his last form held. The deciding factor that this was still the greatest Demon Lord in existence was that his eyes, which were once blue after drinking the blood of the Vampire Elder Amelia, were now the bloody hellfire red that he had when he was summoned. Those eyes were what legitimized this child as the same demon that helped them a century ago for when Viktor, feared Vampire Warlord across the lands, looked into them an unholy fear gripped his soul in such a way that it felt like he was drowning.

"Of course the form of a child, who would ever, in their right mind question a child's innocence? Children are the purest souls found in this world! With innocence as white as the freshly fallen snow, no one doubts!" Naruto tightened his coat over himself before the disturbingly child like smile disappeared from his face. An atmosphere of seriousness descended upon them and Viktor knew that the time for pretending was over. **"Now what does a Vampire Elder want from this demon, Hm? It must be of importance to call upon me, of all things."** It was frightening how Naruto could switch his voice from that of a child to the voice he used in his 'adult' form.

"Things have changed since last we met," the warlord started as he took a seat in one of the three thrones built into the walls of the chamber. "The Lycan threat is not anymore a problem and in fact is now our daytime protectors. The Lycans are not why I called you here, no. I called you here, for the sole purpose of protecting my daughter, Sonja."

"**You actually called upon me the greatest of demons, general to the armies of hell itself, the devourer of men and gods to be your daughter's BODYGUARD?" **Naruto seemed to swell in anger as the room was slowly devoured by darkness and his eyes blazed with fire and death. "Ok, sure I'll protect your spawn, why not? Being with you vampires I'm ninety percent sure that this will lead to some epic fights." Naruto smiled before offering his hand. Viktor took it and shook hands with the deceptively terrifying demon. "Now if you would please introduce me to your daughter and show me my quarters we can get this proverbial ball rolling, yes?"

**XXXXXX**

Sonja was surprised to see the other council members in their respective seats. When she had received a summons from her father Sonja had thought that they would be talking in private. Now it seems that he had called a surprise council meeting and when she meant surprise she meant that half the council members were in their sleeping attires. No one knew of this which gave the Death Dealer two conclusions to work with. Either some terrible news was about to be dispensed or good news for the coven in these approaching dark times.

"Lady Sonja, do you know what this meeting is all about?" asked one of the council members, an elderly woman looking to be in her fifties, as Sonja made her way to her own seat. The female Death Dealer took her time in walking towards her seat before answering the question.

"Unfortunately, I am in the dark as much as you are councilman. Whatever it is though I am sure it is something of importance. My father values time and hates wasting it." She was about to sit down when she saw an unusual sight. There, sitting on her father's throne was a child looking to be twelve or thirteen years old. Of course he could be much older than he looked. Her unwavering stare caught the other council members and soon enough all eyes were on the child.

"Oh please, don't mind little ol' me! Just here for the sites… and the cheese!" The child laughed merrily as he clapped his hands together, not a single care in the world.

"Who let this child in here?" One of the council members asked as he approached the child but stopped when Viktor entered the chamber.

"Relax, councilman Orsova and please take your seats," Viktor didn't even make eye contact with any of them as he took his seat on his throne, the child getting off as soon as the Vampire Elder walked into the room. "I have called you all today," he started as he adjusted his cloak and looked into the eyes of each vampire present, "to announce the return of a powerful ally, Uzumaki Naruto."

The whole room burst into chatter at this piece of information. The infamous being summoned by Marcus Corvinus had made a huge impression on the whole coven. No one on the council except Sonja forgot about the Demon Lord who had the power to create a _sun_.

"The _Róka Démont _has returned? When did he get back?" Councilman Coloman asked as he stood from his seat. "Has he decided to finally stay with the coven?" Viktor smirked as he slowly lifted a finger to the child and spoke.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? After all Naruto standing right in front of you."

"**Oh don't look so shocked!" **Naruto said as he took a seat on the floor and smiled at the gathered immortals. **"I'm a demon! You think changing my physical experience is impossible for me? Please, I can move the very world my thoughts! I can do anything!" **To prove his point Naruto morphed into his 'adult' form, hair growing to reach the middle of his back and body maturing. His child like face aged until the familiar regal features of Naruto's most favorite form surfaced. **"There, now have your doubts disappeared or do you want me to prove my demonic heritage?" **The unforgettable grin of his which showed a mouth full of fangs dissuaded the council members for asking anymore proof, not like they would ask after watching the transformation.

"Lord Naruto," asked a councilman named Ulrick, "If I may, but what made you decide to return to Castle Corvinus? We have not heard a word of you for at least a century!" There was a silent murmur of agreement as they watched the Demon Lord turn on his seat to look at the council member with his bloody hellfire eyes.

"**I go where the wind takes me," **he lied smoothly as he glanced back at Viktor to see if he had any reactions, **"and after following it around the world, it brought me back here! So here I am…"**

Naruto watched the emotions flow through the chamber like water. The member's faces kept changing from one feeling to another that it was amusing to watch, some showed relief while others showed fear. He looked to Sonja who surprisingly had a blank expression on her face. While looking at Sonja, he took his time in observing what she looked like. Long, wavy black hair framed a beautiful face that consisted of sharp blue eyes and full rosy lips. She wore a battle corset over a chainmail shirt. The black corset extended into a dress of sorts and hid her metal grieves. Naruto could tell that she was a warrior through and through. He turned to her fully and approached Sonja.

"**I'm sorry, but have we met a hundred years ago? Uzumaki Naruto, Demon Lord" **He extended a hand to her which he was expecting her to shake, but was surprised when she offered her hand like a lady would. He went through the motions of slowly bringing the hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"Sonja, Vampire, charmed to meet you Demon Lord." There was an emotion that passed her eyes that Naruto almost missed. It made him grin his feral grin as he stood straight and looked to Viktor.

"**Joyful times are ahead, Viktor the firstborn! I can feel it in my blood!" **

**XXXXXX**

The next night the whole coven as well as the Lycan slave force was treated with a rare sight. Naruto stood at the center of the plaza a simple white cotton shirt and his black pants. His coat was nowhere to be seen and his hair was tied into a long ponytail. What caught the gathering crowds attention was the fully armored Death Dealers around him, at least twenty strong. They had their swords out and helmets on while Naruto only had his hands and… claws.

"**Begin the training session Death Dealers. Viktor had boasted oh so much about your fighting prowess and I, being a believer of seeing is, well, believing I want to test it out." **The Death Dealers wanting to prove themselves to the great demon fought as one and showed a ferocity only shown to Lycans. Naruto was a bit impressed with how they flowed with one another. Two would attack him from the front while one attacked on each of his sides and another two behind him. A pincer move, no way out… Until Naruto stomped on the ground so hard that the ground trembled and broke apart, sending large chunks of earth up and in turn knocking the Death Dealers back. Naruto didn't waste any opportunity as he rushed into the rest of the warriors with a sweeping high kick that felled three Death Dealers. Shifting his weight as he dropped his foot Naruto spun for a backhanded punch that sent one unfortunate vampire flying to the crowd. He followed the last attack with a brutal palm thrust that sent one vampire into a group of three, knocking all of them down.

One Death Dealer almost got in a hit as he came in quiet and fast, sword already drawn overhead for a powerful chop. Naruto wasn't fooled and quickly spun in place, delivering a palm thrust to the flat surface of the sword shattering it to pieces. But instead of backing away, the Death Dealer who tried striking at the Demon Lord went in for a drop kick that successfully hit. It didn't even make him budge.

A crossbow bolt flew through the air and was easily caught by Naruto who threw it away. **"Relentless little children aren't you? You have my respect for your extensive efforts!" **Breathing as deep as he could before releasing a demonic roar made up of pure energy. The attack did not discriminate and blew everyone, even the bystanders, away from him.

When no one was strong enough to stand Naruto turned to the closest person who was in good fighting condition. He approached a man with long brown hair and a dirty beard. Naruto noted that he was probably one of the Lycan slaves but didn't care as he picked up and threw a sword for the man to use. The slave looked hesitant when he looked at the red eyes of Naruto but slowly stepped forward. **"What is your name, Lycan?" **the Demon Lord asked as he spread his feet apart and bent his knees just a bit. His left hand was cocked back at his waist while his right fist pointed up towards the sky, bent at the elbow.

"Lucian, Lord Naruto" the now named Lucian spun the blade a few times before dropping into his own fighting stance.

"**Prove your worth to me, Lucian the Lycan!"** Naruto rushed in on Lucian and dropped to his knees as he slid under the swing that would have sliced his head off. From his sliding position Naruto used his right hand as a pivoting point to sweep the Lycans legs from under him. The wolf was quick, however, as he jumped high into the air before spinning into a devastating heel drop attack. Naruto dodged the heel kick and slapped away the blade that Lucian tried to bring down on his head. Naruto went with the motion and spun into a reverse sweeping high kick that he used to hook onto Lucian's shoulder to knock him to the ground.

Naruto slowly stood up as his latest fighting partner groaned on the ground, cradling his bruised head. The Demon Lord huffed in frustration as he wasn't feeling the excitement of a true battle and made an on the spot decision to break Lucian's collar, the collar that controlled his transformations.

"**Turn into a wolf Lucian and let us continue our fight! I want to see the extent of your abilities!"**

Feeling the excitement of a real battle, Lucian was about to transform and grant the demon his wish when he was stopped by the voice of Viktor.

"That is enough excitement for one night, Lord Naruto." The Vampire Elder said as he walked towards them, Sonja and the entire Vampire Council in tow. Naruto looked a bit perplexed in why he would bring everyone out with him but shrugged as he didn't care that much. "Before the night ends, would you care to join us in discussing future plans for this coven?" Naruto sighed in irritation like a child who was told to stop playing with his toys but complied nonetheless. As he followed the collection of the wisest vampires alive, his long overcoat slowly manifested itself from the shadows that surrounded the castle. It was interesting to note that Naruto was not sweating at all.

"**We should continue this some other time Lucian…" **the Demon Lord idly stated as he disappeared into the depths of the castle.

**XXXXXX**

_1402 A.D._

Aside from 'protecting' the more than capable Sonja when she went out on patrols or fighting Lycans, Viktor made use of Naruto's vast knowledge of anything and everything to help him plan out for future events. Upon the Demon Lord's suggestion, Viktor added an escape dock under the castle just in case the castle fell to an invasion. Aside from added security measure for the castle proper, Naruto also designed new and more secure, not to mention advanced, coffins for the Vampire Elders. Viktor had asked the great being if he knew any new weapon designs he came across during his century long travel but was only answered:

"_**I use my **_**bare **_**hands to kill, why would I need something as weak as metal to help me do the deed?"**_

Naruto noted things were starting to heat up when one night, while resting on the castle's roof he saw Sonja sneak away with the Lycan Lucian in tow to who-knows-where. He grinned as he secretly watched the two climb to the highest point of the keep before making love to each other.

**Oh ho, when did this forbidden tryst start?** The blonde demon turned away as he glided down to the main floor of the keep to make his way to his quarters. Naruto decided to wait and see where this led. He wouldn't interfere as something this controversial would surely spark _something_ good. For the demon that is

Later on in the night, a family of _human _nobles arrived at the keep. There were six unarmed humans; Naruto noted them as the noble and his family, as well as twelve guards. Naruto knew of the agreement between Viktor and the local human populace. The deal was that Viktor and his coven would protect the local human kingdom from the wild werewolves in exchange for a tithe, human slaves for food and silver and gold for other commodities. Naruto stood at the castle entrance, dressed in his regal clothing, to greet the Vampire Elders guests.

"**Greetings to you, human" **Naruto was amused how they cowered before him too scared to even proceed into the castle. He would guess that his title as a demon had spread to the local human populace. Not wanting to piss off Viktor in fear of a long-winded reprimand the Demon Lord stepped to the side to let them pass. The group of humans did so with bowed heads and quick steps. One of the humans, the nobleman's daughter dared to look up and make eye contact with him. As soon as the young blonde made eye contact with him she froze in fear as the bloody hellfire eyes peered into her soul.

"Lord Naruto," a guardsman spoke as he rounded the corner and caught Naruto's attention. The loss of eye contact was enough for the poor girl to regain some of her senses and run to her group. The guardsman bowed his head in respect before relaying his orders to the demon, "The council has requested your presence for the acceptance of the payment from the humans." Naruto gave a nod before following the guards lead.

When he arrived at the designated area where the council would meet on that day he saw that aside from the cart full of silver and gold pieces that was put aside, there were human slaves in a row in front of the council. A quick scan told him that there were no more than a hundred of them.

"You're here Lord Naruto, now we can begin." Viktor turned to look at the gathered vampires as well the noble's own group before speaking, "As per our contract with the local human kingdom, we have agreed to protect them from any and all vampire attacks while in turn, they will pay us a cartful of gold and silver every two months and a hundred human slaves every six," the Vampire Elder swept his hand across the gathered beings and smiled at the nobleman, "So far they have not failed in their part and we will continue giving them protection. Now then, Lord Naruto," the Demon Lord raised a single brow at being addressed suddenly but stepped forward nonetheless. "Would you like to sample some of the… local delicacy?" the gathered vampires laughed at the joke but the humans stayed silent in fear.

The demon smiled at Viktor before nodding in agreement as he walked towards the gathered slaves. He gave a show of inspecting some of the female slaves, turning their heads from side to side and placing a comforting hand on their shoulders. No one noticed that he was getting closer and closer to the noble's group. When he stood in front of the nobleman's daughter, the whole room turned deathly silent.

"They are not part of the menu Lord Naruto," Viktor chided as he watched in amusement on how they cowered before the greatest of the demons.

"**Perhaps… But I wouldn't say no to her if she chose to give me her blood, yes?" **He offered a hand to the girl and to everyone's shock she took it and was led to the center of the room.

"Anna!" The father screamed as he rushed to get his daughter away from the unholy being but stopped in his tracks when his daughter spoke.

"It's alright father… I offer my blood to Lord Naruto." With the offer made, Naruto's eyes seemed to glow brighter in the dark of the night. He slowly brought the girl closer to him and watched as the father cowered in fear while his fists shook. He carefully bent her head sideways to give him free access to her veins and opened his mouth to show his fanged teeth. When they saw this, the mother started to wail in despair. Naruto looked to the group of gathered vampires and noted Viktor's smirk and Sonja's absence.

**Gone again, Sonja? **With the human girl seemingly in a trance, the Demon Lord bit into her neck. The girl gasped in surprise and pain as she held onto the demon feeding on her.

"**Brave little human aren't you Anna?"** He looked into the weak eyes of the girl before laying her on the cold ground. **"And don't worry about her turning or anything, humans. Being a demon, or turning into one is something that cannot be transferred." **He let the humans take the girl before walking back towards the Vampire Elder. **"Your spawn is absent, Viktor the firstborn."**

The Vampire Elder scowled at that. He was getting tired of Sonja dodging her duties to the council and needed to remind her of her responsibilities. Viktor turned to the Demon Lord and asked a favor of him, "Bring her to me, if you would. She seems to be forgetting her place."

**XXXXXX**

Sonja gasped in surprise as she was pulled into one of the grounds alcoves before a hand was placed over her mouth.

The female Death Dealer was walking back to the castle after her and Lucian's latest… meeting. She was about to enter the wing reserved for the higher ranked vampire when she was pulled from behind.

"**Your father's been looking for you." **Naruto whispered as Sonja's eyes widened in fear. Had the demon found out about her involvement with Lucian? Her heartbeat was rising and rising as she thought of what might happen. Naruto grinned at the terrified girl before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Wait!" Sonja shouted as he gripped onto Naruto's overcoat. She was surprised that the material slithered away from her touch. Still, the action caught his attention and the Demon Lord turned an amused smile at her. "What… what do you know?" She asked as the thought of her father finding out would mean the death of both of them. "Do you… _know_?"

"**Know? Know what? I'm sorry lady Sonja… but I am oblivious!"** He bowed at the waist before looking up at Sonja's confused expression. **"But a small, friendly word of advice to you; be very careful in the coming days. I am not the only one who has eyes wide open to what you are doing."** He approached Sonja and placed a hand on her stomach. **"Try and protect **_**this**_** if you would."**

After that meeting, no one saw Naruto for the coming months. Viktor didn't worry about it as he could summon him if needed. Sonja took the Demon Lord's advice and was more cautious in meeting with her lover. Although she really wanted to elope with the Lycan, the threat of the Demon Lord chasing after them was too great a risk. She had read on his battle prowess that the Elders saw a century ago and seen it first hand when he tested out the Death Dealers. He was faster and stronger than any of them combined and if the scroll contained the truth, then he could move the very land against them. She looked out her window which had a clear view of the courtyard and the blacksmiths forge further back. She could clearly see Lucian working hard in the forge. Leaning into the cool glass of the window, she relaxed her body as it soothed the building headache.

**XXXXXX**

The sunlight felt good on his skin. Naruto basked in its warmth in silence, enjoying the temporary peace that came with it. With peace came the chance to reminisce about past events. As he silenced the world around him, the Demon Lord was able to arrange scattered and forgotten memories into order. Ever so slowly he fell asleep

_Looking up into the burning sky, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he chose this particular path in his life. Sure, he could have picked the easier way, no troubles or worries ever bothering him. But he was Uzumaki Naruto damn it! He never backed down and never broke a promise! That was his Nindo, his very way of life! _

_Letting out a deep and tired sigh, he slowly stood from the blackened earth and looked to the distance where his new family resided in. Castle Evergloam_

_As he entered the great castle, he saw his mother waiting for him by the grand staircase. She wore her usual attire, a beautiful black robe that left the sides of her legs and arms bare. What was so eye catching about it; was that the front of the dress was almost nonexistent as it showed a good portion of her bust and toned stomach. It had an attached hood to it that was always pulled up, covering half her face in darkness; the shadows did not hide her glowing red eyes though._

"_**And where have you been, little demon?" **__She asked as she cupped his cheeks in her hand, forcing Naruto to look into her red eyes. __**"Have you been a good little boy?"**_

"_Yes, mother…" He replied as he avoiding looking at her eyes. Nothing can escape those red orbs, no lies, no deceptions. When she didn't let go of him, the boy tried to struggle away from her but she held on, a smile creeping from her lips "M-mother you're hurting me…"_

The sounds of footsteps broke the Demon Lord from his memory. He slowly sat up as he rubbed at his cheek, feeling the phantom pains of his 'mother's' sharp fingernails. **"Is it of such great importance," **he said tom himself as he looked to his approaching visitor, **"that you had to wake me from my slumber?" **Naruto looked to Lucian who quietly stood a ways away from him. Naruto was interested to note that he did not wear his usual blacksmith's smock and heavy leather gloves but instead wore light traveling clothes under a set of armor.

"I am leaving this place," the Lycan blurted out as he looked at the resting Demon Lord, "Me and Sonja are escaping the castle tonight, never to return." Lucian watched as Naruto slowly stood up and turned to fully face the blacksmith. "Will you try and stop us?"

"**Why would I?"** Naruto asked as he looked towards the setting sun. How long had he slept?

"Do you not take orders from Viktor?" the Lycan was getting confused.

"**My contract with the vampires ended two centuries ago. I am only here as a favor."**

"But when the time comes will you stop us?" Lucian pressed on wanting an answer from Naruto. His plans of escape would be useless if Naruto came after them. With the new information that he wouldn't interfere even if ordered by the Vampire Elder, he was hoping that it wasn't a ploy to get them to drop their guard.

Looking at the tense form of the wolf, Naruto watched how intense Lucian's eyes were before shrugging to him. **"Viktor has a secret armored transport at the castle's southeastern walls. It is heavily armored with silver plating and no sunlight can enter. It also locks from the inside, so for all intents and purposes that transport is impenetrable. Be warned that it is under heavy guard. The only time you can get to it undetected is through the old sewer system."** He placed a hand on Lucian's shoulder before smirking at the man, **"Is that answer sufficient?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Apprentice**

_1403 A.D._

Aboard the escape ship where the remaining vampires took refuge in, Naruto was relaxing on the deck. He sat at the ships railings with his feet hanging out dangerously off the ledge. What made it more dangerous was that they were in the middle of a storm. The Demon Lord didn't mind one bit as the rain and waves didn't even get near him as the water evaporated into mist when it got three feet from him.

Even with the chaos around him, Naruto could still find peace as long as no one was around him. With the free time to contemplate, Naruto thought back on how things lead up to the present.

The great being had thought that Lucian and Sonja would be able to escape Viktor's notice but was sorely mistaken. One of the Elders lieutenants, a man named Andreas Tannis had informed him of the ongoing affair. Things started to spiral down from there when Viktor ordered the Death Dealers ordered the capture and subsequent torture of Lucian. It got worse when Viktor confronted his daughter and found out that she was pregnant with the Lycan's offspring.

Viktor couldn't handle the mere thought of the Vampire bloodline being _tainted_ with such filth. He actually ordered the execution of his own daughter by **sunlight**! He put more salt in the wound when he placed the tortured Lucian in the same chamber where Sonja was going to be executed.

When Naruto witnessed Lucian's subsequent escape, he knew that hell was about to break loose. The first Lycan came back with the wild werewolves in tow and attacked the castle head on. Many Death Dealers had fallen because of the sheer number alone. Luckily the vampire 'civilians' had made their way towards the emergency escape boat along with transporting the sleeping Elders Sarcophagus'.

The Demon Lord witnessed the ensuing battles between vampires and werewolves with a smile on his face. At that moment, he was witnessing a moment in history that would grow into a long and bloody feud and he would be able to participate in it. The euphoria that coursed through him at the mere thought of the scale of battles he could fight and how many people he could kill was intoxicating.

A new era was dawning on them. An era filled with war and bloodshed that would last centuries and would span across the whole planet. Darkness was slowly descending on the world and the Demon Lord Naruto couldn't help but smile in pure joy.

**XXXXXX**

1410 A.D.

A few days ago, Viktor had woken up Amelia from her sixty year hibernation and had started his own century long hibernation. The female Elder was now up and about managing the coven and its financial issues. She was an intelligent woman; there was no doubt about that and also a fierce warrior in battle.

After arriving to safer and friendlier lands, they had settled into her old home, a keep much like Castle Corvinus was but the only difference was that instead of them being carved from the side of a mountain, her home was built from the side of a cliff. Naruto didn't know how they could build a castle inside a cliff with the level of technology they had but was impressed either way. The design was so the only time they had to worry about the sunlight was during the early hours of the morning. The stone roof over the property kept the sunlight and its harmful UV rays away from the vampire populace. What was also amazing about it was if you didn't know the way to the castle you had to climb up from the ocean to get to it. But if you did find the entrance, you were faced with a stone corridor small enough for only two carriages to fit though side by side with walls garrisoned by crossbowmen and Ballistae.

Lounging at the castle gardens with numerous others, the great being was thinking over what his stance would be for the upcoming century. He was asking himself if he should he be more active or be an observer in the vampires affairs? There were no more contracts between the coven and himself only a sense of gratitude that their blood had given him the keys to his prison. With the blood token of vampire blood, immortal blood in fact, Naruto could come and go as he saw fit. The only problem there was that he was a being of chaos, destruction and death; he did not want to go sightseeing, or traveling the world to learn its secrets. The Demon Lord wanted violence! He lived for the thrill of a fight, created for the battlefield, to be the one thing that overwhelms the adversary.

"_**You were made for battle, molded into the perfect warrior, the perfect killing machine! You, my dear child, are a tool built solely for war." **_The voice of his mother and master rang in his ears. Since the day she was able to get a hold of his soul, the mistress of the realm of _Evergloam_ molded him into her ultimate weapon, her sword to wield and strike at her enemies. He was trained and conditioned never to lose, never to fail. He was taught to love the smell of death and the feeling of bloodlust. His childhood, so to speak, was spent training in the arts of battle and war. He was thrown into battles in the mortal realm to gain experience and by the end of it all, he was a child monster who loved to kill and fight. A millennia's worth of fighting had changed his mind set into one his mother approved of. When he was considered an adult in her eyes, he was given the title of Demon Lord and was recognized by the other god-like beings in Oblivion.

At a point in time, she created ten scrolls that detailed on how to summon Naruto and the dangers of doing so. She then scattered the scrolls around the mortal realm and waited.

Back to the present, Naruto was disturbed from his thoughts by a presence sitting by his side.

"**A pleasant day to you Lady Amelia, how goes the daily rumble and tumble of daily life? Is it boring you yet?" **He sat up and looked at the Vampire Elder, Naruto was surprised to see her in her custom Death Dealer armor instead of the dresses she wore. Perplexed at this, he asked the elder what was going on.

"Today will be the first training day of our Death Dealer recruits. I want you to be there with me when I talk to them." Amelia looked on as the Demon Lord stood from the ground and dusted himself off. "Will you accompany me?" She asked when it was evident that Naruto wouldn't give a reply whether or not he would. The demon smiled at her before giving a bow.

"**Of course my Lady, I shall accompany you. What gentleman would I be to deny a request from such a beautiful and deadly rose as yourself?" **The Demon Lord offered an arm for Amelia to hook hers around. She did so without question wanting to amuse the great being. **"Seeing as you're in armor, I should probably look the part myself, yes?"**

His outfit seemed to shift in form as it turned smoky and intangible one second and solidified into a set of black, demonic looking armor. The whole set was made out of segmented metal and had an eerie red glow to it. The sections on the shoulders were spiked and the plating on the hands was designed to let Naruto's claws out. The armor covered everything from his joints to his neck and looked quite heavy. He did not wear a helmet and left his hair untied. **"There we go, determined to intimidate people of all ages. You think I should wear the helmet, or will it be too scary?" **The Demon Lord mused to himself as they walked towards the training fields at the back of the castle.

To be honest he was expecting at least a few dozen soldiers, maybe even a hundred strong at the very most. The Demon Lord was granted with the sight of ten thousand Death Dealer recruits, all clad in armor.

**How could I miss this many? I'm beginning to slack off too much… mother would be furious if she knew…** Naruto laughed in amusement at the sight of such an army. **"My Lady you surprise me with an army this grand! I can see it now, the Death Dealers marching into battle killing thousands upon thousands of foes!" **The Demon Lord pulled Amelia closer and looked into her eyes, his own hellfire red reflecting in her shining blue eyes, **"Let me train them and I shall give them back to you an unstoppable force! With these ten thousand vampires under my training…" **Naruto let out a laugh so evil, so demonic that the collected warriors-to-be shivered in fright from the echoes it made, **"The world will be at our fingertips!"**

**XXXXXX**

_1443 A.D._

The years slowly went by and the number of vampire recruits just kept growing. The other vampire covens sent their Death Dealer hopefuls to train with Lady Amelia's own army and soon, the castle was housing an army that could make the tremble from their march. They had to expand their hidden keep naturally and Naruto was kind enough to expand the caverns deeper and deeper into the earth that he told Amelia spanned the entire country. The Vampire Elder was pleased with the growth of their race and was glad that the Demon Lord was by her side during her time to rule.

Lady Amelia and the Demon Lord Naruto were currently discussing their plans on what to do with the Lycans who drove them from their original home when they were disturbed by the arrival of two people.

There standing by the grand doors were Kraven, the commander of the Death Dealer army and Selene, a young vampire sired by Amelia by the request of Viktor himself.

Selene had joined them during the last few years of Viktor's first sole rule wherein they had found her family's farm in the middle of nowhere. Viktor, in a fit of rage from their forced exile by the Lycans had attacked and killed everyone in the farm and tore everyone like he was a rabid animal. Only one had survived his rage by chance. Selene had avoided the Vampire Elders killing spree and had hid in the barn in fear.

Naruto had 'found' and saved the girl, telling her of the feral werewolves that they followed to her home and apologized for being too late in saving her family. While this happened, Viktor hid in the shadows watching the Demon Lord embrace and comfort the devastated young woman.

When the group was about to leave Selene had pleaded for them to take her in and train her in how to kill Werewolves. The group looked to Viktor for orders and Naruto only looked on in amusement in how rage and revenge danced in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"_**Take the poor thing in Viktor"**_Naruto remembered himself saying as he approached the girl and offered his hand, _**"Anger and the spirit of revenge is the best friend of any competent warrior."**_

No one could say no to a Demon lord of course, but Viktor only agreed to train and eventually turn her on the condition that it will only happen when she turned twenty four years old or older. That was thirty years ago and the once human farm girl was now one of the best warriors they had in their fighting force. That wasn't mentioning that she had the second highest number of kills next to Naruto himself, he didn't count his kills before he was summoned by Marcus since that wouldn't have been fair to anyone.

The Demon Lord was impressed by her ferocity and how driven she was to kill every single Werewolf and Lycan alive that she asked Amelia's permission to apprentice the girl. And as stated before, no one said no to a Demon Lord.

"Kraven… and Selene, to what do I owe this visit?" Amelia asked aloud not looking away from the maps and notes that she and the Demon Lord were studying. She looked up when no one spoke up and noted that Selene was not looking at Naruto. "Well," the Elder started as she crossed her arms over her armored chest, "What is it?"

"Our spies have returned from their scouting of Castle Corvinus," Kraven said as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his hip pouch and handed it to Lady Amelia, "Lucian has been busy."

"**He's been building an army of his own, eh?" **Naruto hummed as he tapped the table with his claws. **"Our unstoppable force meets Lucian's immovable object…"** He turned to the two vampire warriors and gave them a congenial smile. **"Thank you for this report, you are both dismissed."**

**XXXXXX**

When they were alone again Amelia could only laugh at their situation. The Vampire Elder sat down on her throne before she spoke up, "The chance at taking back our home has shown itself! When we march on the Lycans in Castle Corvinus and take it back the history books will speak of how I, Amelia, in her first sole reign as the leader of the vampire covens across the lands exterminated the mongrels that are squatting in our home! We will take back Castle Corvinus from Lucian and drive them away from the lands with their tails between their legs!" She sighed in excitement at the mere thought of the victory. Then she remembered what she had observed when Kraven and Selene were in the war room and looked to the Demon Lord who was idly creating flames in the palms of his hands. "And what was that about then? Have you and that Selene girl been… training after hours?" There was a hint of jealousy in the Vampire Elders voice that Naruto ignored completely.

"**Oh, nothing of the sort Lady Amelia, little Selene looks at me as her hero of sorts, a person to model after. I think the hero worshipping began when she saw me training with a few of the new Death Dealers. Selene probably wants to be someone like me when she grows up!"**

Amelia nodded and stood from the throne, approaching the Demon Lord with even and measured steps. As soon as she was close, the Vampire Elder pulled Naruto into a heated kiss. Her arms went around his neck to pull in him closer as she deepened the passionate exchange. "Good," Amelia had said once she pushed away from him, "You're mine and I won't let some farm girl soil you with her filthy hands…"

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Naruto found himself preparing to travel with Selene at his side. She had asked the Demon Lord one day if they could take her training to the next level, seeing as she could beat down anyone in the army as long as it wasn't an elder or Naruto himself. The Demon Lord agreed to increase her training, but they couldn't stay with the other vampires. He needed to keep some secrets after all.

"You're leaving when we wage war a week away?" Amelia had approached him when the Demon Lord was alone in his private quarters. The vampire was furious that her mate and biggest trump card in the upcoming battle was suddenly leaving. "Could this… trip not wait until we finish exterminating the mongrels from Castle Corvinus?"

"**Do not worry, my Lady. I leave for a significant reason." **Naruto gently placed a hand on her cheek, the physical contact making Amelia relax into the touch. **"I want the covens to remember that you, the Vampire Elder Amelia, won this war with your own powers and succeeded. If I am there the historians would be too busy writing about what I had done in the battle. I do not know why they have to do that but my point remains…" **The Demon Lord placed a soft kiss on her forehead before smiling at her. **"Just remember that if things look bleak… Call my name and I shall be by your side." **

The Demon Lord Naruto and the Death Dealer Selene left the underground castle the same time the army sailed for Hungary where Castle Corvinus was. Both of them rode on horseback and wore full armor. The reason being that if people, humans to be exact, saw their status as Death Dealers, as Vampires, then no one would cause them unneeded trouble. Naruto wore his own armor just to look the part. His usual clothing was of the extravagant nature and would surely attract attention. Wearing his armor told everyone that he was someone not to be messed with. He could deal with a threat, of course! But he wouldn't trust his bloodlust to stop at just one of the bandits. If they were close to a village he might attack the settlement as well.

Their first stop was a small fishing village a few miles away from the hidden castle. It would also serve as the perfect training ground for their first lesson.

The Demon Lord would reintroduce Chakra to this world… that he would promise.

As they leisurely made their way towards the town, Selene used this quiet reprieve to think about certain things. It had been thirty years ago when her whole family was killed when feral werewolves attacked her farm.

_She had woken up to the screams of her twin nieces, Selene remembered. When she ran to the barn to get a weapon of any kind, she was greeted to the ravaged bodies of her family strewn about the front porch. She had screamed when she saw them and ran towards the barn still. Whoever had done this was probably coming for her and she would not go down without a fight. As she neared the barn she saw firelight coming from the structure and was relieved when she saw armor clad forms scouting the area. She actually ran into the arms of the closest warrior she could get to and cried in his arms._

_After that moment, everything was a blur. The realization that she was the only one in her family left alive had numbed her to the world. When the warriors were done killing the Werewolves, they had gathered at the front of the property gates and was prepared to depart when she called out to them saying that she would like to become one of them, hunters and killers. She could remember little bits of the argument they had, saying things like 'We cannot bring a human with us!' and the like, but the apparent leader, the man with the sun kissed hair, had told them that she would be a great warrior._

_Selene rode with the leader, holding onto his armored form for dear life as the horses ran like the wind non-stop._

_They arrived at the entrance of a cave, the wind from within carrying a bitter cold that chilled Selene to the bone. Seeing this, the leader had handed her a black overcoat that was obviously well made and looked like it felt. Expensive_

_The cave entrance made way to a stone hallway made of walls reinforced with steel. Guards were stationed above them carrying crossbows and Selene could make out the shapes of ballistae mounted at equal intervals on top of the walls._

"_What is this place?" She had asked the leader who turned to look at the girl with his blue eyes._

"_**This is our stronghold, built to be a fortress that cannot be breached. It is built into the side of a cliff face and the hallway we just passed through is the only way in or out, unless by boat." **__The man's voice was strange to Selene. A deep and terrifying baritone accompanied by the voice of a young man. It sounded like to people were talking at the same time. Nonetheless, she had held on to him tighter when the castle was in view._

_The unnamed castle was built out of black polished stone, making it shine even in the darkness of the cave. Around the castle was a small village for the warriors to reside in. People around them stopped and stared at her, as if she was unwelcome._

"_**They are unused to new faces," **__The blonde had said before patting the top of her hand to comfort her, __**"None shall hurt you Selene, I will make sure of that."**_

_When they had arrived at the castle gates, all of them dismounted and made their way towards the throne room where they were greeted with a group of a dozen people standing idly by around the magnificent black throne. She was expecting the blonde who stood beside her to walk up and sit on the throne but was surprised to see the elderly looking man from their group stride to it and sit down, everyone bowing as he did so. The blonde did not for some reason and only gave an amused smile to the girl._

"_You are not the leader?" She asked the man who shook his head in reply._

"_**More of a trusted advisor of sorts…"**_

The day after arriving at the castle, they had begun her training. Hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, archery and all manners of training to get her in top form were thrown at her. When she started to think that there was no way the training could get any harder, she was brutally proven wrong. Instead of the ridiculously strong warriors she sparred with she was thrown into a pit with a live werewolf. She was then ordered to kill the creature or survive long enough for Naruto to consider she was worthy enough.

Selene knew the definition of 'worthy' in the demon's book and decided to just kill the damned thing.

The days just got worse after that. Either Naruto would add another werewolf in the pit with her or decide to shoot at her with his crossbow.

Every day she was pushed past her limit.

Every day Selene would overcome it.

She quickly rose in the Death Dealer ranks until the day she achieved so much in her relatively short career that Naruto himself had taken notice and decided to apprentice her. The night she received the letter of acknowledgement was possibly one of the best days of her life.

He had finally seen her, took notice of her!

Selene was no longer the weak farm girl they found a few years ago but now someone who was worthy enough to be seen as one of them! A comrade in arms

With the apprenticeship came her long awaited reward, immortality.

Now that she was old enough, she was allowed to request the Vampire Elder to turn her into a vampire like them.

"**Selene" **The voice of her hero broke her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the present. They had finally arrived at the small secluded fishing village and were now at its borders. Naruto smiled at her before speaking again, **"We will now begin your first lesson" **He dismounted his war horse and tied the rains to a thick tree branch before walking towards the village. Selene did the same and quickly followed him, her own armor clanking loudly as she caught up with the Demon Lord.

As soon as one of the villagers saw them, the whole town exploded into a silent buzz. They rarely got visitors and the two that entered looked like knights. The two strangers stopped in the middle of the town square and subconsciously everyone who was still up at this time of night gathered around them.

"**Now Selene, how many people do you think are in this small fishing village?"**

"At least fifty civilians, I think. That includes the women and children." Selene said taking in mind how big the houses were and how many people could possibly live in each one.

"**Close… there are exactly sixty five humans in this village alone. Forty adults and the rest are people under the ages of nineteen." **The Demon Lord looked at the female Vampire, **"How are you in controlling your bloodlust, my dear?"**

"I am confident enough to walk into a town full of humans without ripping into one," the Death Dealer whispered as the crowd was still observing them. Naruto didn't bother with hiding what he was telling her which was strange. "But if I smell fresh blood… a different story altogether." Naruto hummed in thought before grinning wickedly. Selene had only seen him smile that way a few times. One instance was when he was about to indulge in violence of the worse nature.

"**There are many ways in controlling ones bloodlust, Selene. The usual way is through silent meditation. Almost all the Vampires do this. It is a long and difficult road to travel. Another way is through prolonged exposure. A way in which dulls the feeling until one can shrug off the effects." **He paused before flexing his claws and tensing up his body, **"The path I took was **_**indulgence**_**. The easiest and most rewarding path creatures like us who feed on other sentient beings to live. Letting your bloodlust take control of you let's you get used to how it feels when it heightens your senses, how it makes you stronger, makes you harder to kill. When you are accustomed to how it feels well…" **His blue eyes slowly darkened into its original hellfire red. **"First Lesson: Indulgence"**

The smell hit her first; fresh, warm human blood. Selene felt a sudden emptiness in her gut that demanded to be filled. Her mouth watered at the thought of feasting directly from the source. She did not act on it, however. Decades of training had ingrained that feeding directly on a human would draw unnecessary attention to the coven and endanger everyone. She looked to Naruto who was chuckling at her show of restraint. "I… can't"

"**You will"**

The smell was getting stronger and the voice of her hunger started to get louder. Finally, her beautiful hazel eyes shined a luminescent blue and her fangs seemed to extend just a little bit longer then what was normal for vampires. Her heartbeat was increasing by the minute and her muscles tensed in anticipation at the upcoming feast.

"**Feed on them Selene, leave none alive!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Things Change**

"_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires. Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign, but perhaps too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it."_

_2002 A.D._

_Fourth Reign of Amelia_

_1 years from the intended Fifth reign of Marcus_

"**You have grown into a fine Demon Lord, my son." **Naruto slowly looked up from his bow to his mother's ice blue eyes and smiled at her, showing off the fangs that terrified countless souls. **It has been two millennia since I sent out the summoning scrolls and since then, you have gifted me with countless damned souls to feast upon… This pleases me greatly." **The Night Mistress slowly stood from her throne of shadows and made her way to the kneeling form of Naruto. **"Boethiah is quite pleased as well with how… savage you are in disposing those who stand in your way. Sheogorath applauds you for your… madness." **She laughed as she crouched down to stroke his soft golden hair.

"**When I first found you, you were nothing but a pitiful, human soul! So pure…" **Her eyes shined red in the darkness which made the shadows dance to life. **"So… innocent…" **She stood up from her crouch andreturned to her throne, the shadows at her feet parting for her as she went. **"Now, heh, now you are at the cusp of gaining the title of a Daedric Prince! Three of Oblivions masters have given you their favor and only one last obstacle stands in your way."**

Naruto listened to his mother's, Nocturnal's, words before a vicious grin stretched across his face.

The vision of Castle Evergloam slowly melted away to reveal his private quarters within Viktor's mansion in Hungary.

Eight hundred years ago, today, he was summoned into the mortal realm by Marcus Corvinus; the first ever vampire to have walked the earth. He was called into service because of the crisis they had faced during the time. Their natural enemies, the werewolves were multiplying and infecting too many people and were quickly taking over the country in one brutal march. Marcus had asked the Demon Lord to help them cull the growing threat. Naruto agreed to the task on the condition they give him a blood offering. Amelia, the second human to be sired by Marcus, stepped up to offer some of her own.

Naruto took as much as he could from the woman without killing her and was infinitely happy to find that her immortality had rubbed off on him, granting free access to the mortal realm. He made quick work of the werewolves, not even breaking a sweat and not even tapping into five percent of his power. After the contract was finished the Demon Lord decided to explore the world for a few years before returning to the Vampire Coven that had summoned him.

From that point on he would come and go as he pleased. Sometimes helping, most of the times watching history unfold before him. He was never at a place for long only coming back to see what interesting things happened so far… or if Amelia was up and running would start a forbidden romance between a vampire and a demon. He probably did things for the latter though…

Everything changed one day when Viktor went into a blind rage after being ousted by Lucian from Castle Corvinus and killed off Selene's family. The innocence the demon saw that died in her electrified his dark soul.

So much like him

Naruto had trained her from that point on, overseeing her growth from the shadows. The Demon Lord wanted her to be like him for some reason. Wanted her to be his, own little demon. The Demon Lord had introduced her to the kind of training he went through in Oblivion, designed to reshape a person down to their core.

The first lesson was to indulge in what was the most forbidden; in this case feeding directly on humans. The covens created this rule since doing so could sire unwanted vampires and attract attention. Besides that, feeding from the source was highly addicting. The Demon Lord told Selene to indulge in this to make her stronger. He wanted her to be able to control her bloodlust so she could reap the benefits that the berserker state would grant her.

The second lesson was the longest to achieve. It was designed to enjoy the thrill of the hunt and the kill that followed. Naruto could remember in how he was thrown into battle when he was just a child. It always started with the purpose of killing to survive. At that point in time, he feared death for he did not understand his own immortality. Nocturnal had thrown him in Europe during the start of the _Hundred Years War_ from the very first day to the last. What was worse about it was both sides saw him as an enemy and the demon couldn't trust anyone, could not show his back to anyone. The process with Selene was much easier since he could tie it in to the first lesson. If she wanted fresh blood, then she had to kill for it. To maximize the effect of this lesson, The Demon Lord would starve the female Vampire to the point where she would go in a frenzied state when she was presented with a love human.

The third lesson was designed to teach Selene of her immortality, of her limits and her breaking point. This was the most brutal lesson but one of the most rewarding. Going through with the lesson would rid you of your fears, especially the fear of death. It wouldn't make the person reckless, but since you knew where to stop then anything below that point the person shouldn't fear. Since Selene was a vampire, her limit was pretty high up.

As the lessons progressed, Selene would always hate him in the beginning, would curse his name to the deepest pits in hell –it only made him nostalgic and a bit homesick-. But as the lesson ended and she would learn why he made her go through such things, what the purpose was, she would begin to understand and admire the demon. All of these were to make her stronger to make her better. She would remember why Naruto was her hero.

The both of them travelled around the world since then, watching the history of the world right in front of them. They would stop by the main coven once in a while but usually didn't stay for long.

Fast forward to the present day, Selene and Naruto were known to all the covens that they were the best fighters and killers around. Naruto had even made some human clients along the way who paid good money to make people disappear. The humans thought they were a whole organization and that was what the Demon Lord wanted them to think so as not to give them ideas that they could be disposed of easily.

The great being stood up from his couch and made his way through the lavishly furnished manor, passing by the 'civilian' vampires along the way. They greeted him with respect or bowed heads as always, his reputation as a demon preceding him. He was making his way towards the mansion's basement where the training area, which consisted of a sparring ring, a shooting range and an armory, was. Naruto could usually find his little demon there.

"Lord Naruto!" Kraven came running from around the corner. The former Death Dealer commander had risen in prestige and reputation since his success in the Lycan-Vampire war a few centuries ago with his slaying of Lucian. Viktor was so pleased with him that the Vampire Elder had named him the caretaker of his household. Whenever the Elder was away on business, or abroad meeting the foreign vampire covens, Kraven was in charge of the 'Old World' Coven, the coven directly under the command of the active Vampire Elder. The vampire stopped in front of him and smiled congenially, "I was wondering if you would be present during the arrival of Lady Amelia and her entourage tomorrow night?"

"I will be present, yes." The demon stated as he looked at the former commander before dusting himself off. Naruto used a more _human _voice nowadays ever since his run-in with the Christian Church a few centuries ago. Their Exorcism Squads were of no threat to him, what with Naruto being the greatest Demon Lord known to man, but they were of the fanatical bunch and didn't stop after one attempt. "I am in charge of any Elder's security after all. So you don't need to place any doubt on me." He was about to turn to leave when Kraven spoke up again.

"Will Selene be present as well?" He asked in a quiet voice.

_**His infatuation with one of my chosen is so infuriating… and embarrassing! **_He gave a small pat on the vampire's shoulder before leaving him there without an answer.

**XXXXXX**

The training grounds were never empty. There was always one or two people using the shooting range or the gym equipment and right now in the middle of the night any active vampire was there. A group was using the sparring ring practicing their fighting styles. The range was full of shooters, the sounds of gunfire echoing in the underground chamber. But where was Selene? Where was… Oh, there she was! Beating on those four guys like it was nothing in the sparring ring.

Naruto got closer to the ring and joined the crowd who was watching Selene demolish four of the Death Dealers' best soldiers. She was faster than them, that much was obvious. She weaved around every punch and kick like they were underwater. Every time she threw a punch was enough to send the vampires flying into the gathered crowd. Her strength went beyond any other's all because of Naruto's training.

"She's just toying with them!" One of the bystanders said aloud as Selene swept one of the vampire's feet off the ground before kicking him into one of the other fighters. One last vampire stood in the ring conscious and able to fight. The man didn't seem nervous at the possibility of being beaten to an inch of his life. "This guy doesn't stand a chance…"

Selene rushed in, fist cocked back and ready to end the little warm up. Three feet away from her last victim Selene let loose the devastating attack.

The last victim only tilted his head sideways, avoiding the devastating punch. He smiled the most unnerving smile, showing off rows of fangs that were not a trait of any vampire. **"You should really pay attention to your surroundings little Selene." **There was a rush of movement and the next thing Selene knew was that she was on the floor, pinned down by Naruto himself. **"A mistake like that would have caused you your life."** He stood up, letting everyone see who the last fighter really was and the reactions were instantaneous.

"It's Lord Naruto!" The sound of his name automatically made everyone bow and drop to one knee in respect. The Demon Lord laughed at their actions and looked down to Selene who had recovered and was kneeling as well.

"**And why are **_**you **_**kneeling, my little demon?" **The demon asked as the gym clothes he wore transformed back into the suit he was wearing a few minutes ago; a black three piece suit with a dark purple undershirt and a black tie. His leather gloves, not anymore gauntlets since the turn of the century, also reappeared on his hands. The tips of his gloves were destroyed because of his claws. His hair lengthened and turned its regular blonde color and lastly his eyes turned from a dark brown to a terrifying red. **"Look at me…" **He said softly as he used a finger to lift her chin up so that their eyes could meet. "You know that _you_, Selene, don't need to bow to me. After all we've been through, right?"

"Yes… my master…" Selene whispered as she bowed her head trying to hide the small blush that crept across her cheeks. Naruto nodded to himself before standing from his position and made eye contact with everyone in the room. "To all active Death Dealers! We have been given a mission tonight. Our contacts from around the city have spotted Lycans moving around the commercial districts, especially near the subway stations! Gear up, we leave in an hour." He offered a hand to Selene, which she took without question, and hoisted her up. "You will come as well." Looking at Selene now, Naruto was glad that she had developed into a breath-taking lady. As the years went by, she had cut off her long hair in exchange for a shorter style, one that didn't reach past the nape of her neck. As with all vampires, her clothes mostly consisted of black themed outfits. Even the outfit she wore now; sweatpants, trainers and sports bra, were all colored black. He lightly ran a claw over her toned stomach before looking up into the girl's hazel brown eyes. "Helipad, one hour." He left without saying another word leaving Selene flustered.

Naruto arrived at the manor's armory which was located on the same floor of the training grounds but was sealed off by a meter thick metal door. It contained enough guns and ammunition to start another world war if desired. The armory also did not just hold guns and bullets but also weapons preserved from the time the covens were founded. Swords, spears, knives and bows occupied one side of the armory while the other held pistols, machine guns and sniper rifles. If one would walk further into the armory, they would find missile silos holding weapons of mass destruction. The last part was The Demon Lord's idea, wanting to have another 'trick' up his sleeves. Thankfully, not everyone had access to the missiles. Only the Vampire Elders and Naruto had the launch codes. Before the entrance to the armory was a freight elevator large enough to hold twenty people, forty altogether. These went up to the garage area that could only be accessed by the soldiers. The garage held all kinds of armored transportation or assault vehicles; ground and air.

All of the coven's weaponry was thanks to Naruto. They didn't exactly know where he got them from and they probably didn't want to.

The Demon Lord never really liked guns. The vampires needed them since they weren't as bulletproof as him, but the Demon Lord used his hands for a reason. Using a gun grants the user the safety of range. Using his hands grants Naruto the sight of his enemies' souls being sucked into Oblivion. Naruto looked around the room for a moment before approaching the sword racks, rifling through the different kinds, still well taken care of. He stopped looking when he saw a wooden case lying on a table, about six inches long and two inches wide. The container was well polished to the point of shining in the light. Opening the container, he pulled out…

A nail file

A _silver _file

"Weapon for the day" He said happily before skipping out of the room.

Sheogorath would be proud.

**XXXXXX**

"I use _this _because it is small enough to be carried easily around. As well as the speed it has in battle. So, yes I find your lack of faith… disturbing."

Selene sighed before hoisting up the greatest of all the demons –to the mortals' knowledge- in his child form. No one could really get a handle on Naruto's thinking pattern. One day he would be deadly serious, exuding an aura of dread around the whole manor. The next, he was laughing at nothing in particular and running around as a child! "Please stop quoting movies master." She said as they boarded the _Black Hawk _helicopter along with five other Death Dealers.

"Only good thing humanity created!" was his happy reply.

The mission for the evening was to confirm the presence of a Lycan den deep in the subway systems and scout out the district for any other mongrel activity. Their orders were to eliminate if they found any and use extreme prejudice. They were all outfitted in dark clothing to better blend in the night as well as black trench coats to carry their extra ammo in. Most of them carried M4a1 carbines as well as an M9 berretta sidearm. Selene carried with her dual Glock 18 machine pistols while Naruto carried with him only the silver nail file… and his sharper than anything claws. Their leather-like clothes were mostly bullet proof; stopping anything under a 50 cal. Naruto opted out of the armoring and instead wore his suit, his reasons being that he wanted to look good while out on the town. No one really bothered to question the Demon Lord since everyone in the coven got used to his strange ways. Selene took the chair nearest to the side with the child Naruto sitting comfortably in her lap.

"Alright Death Dealers, here's the master plan!" The Demon lord's transformed child like voice echoed throughout their headsets as the helicopters took to the night skies, "All four teams will be dropped off to the north, south, west, and east sides of the districts. Remember to stick to the rooftops and snipe any Lycan you find! Your weapons have been outfitted with scopes and sound suppressors; we don't want the humans finding out. Watch out for Hunter squads from the Church as well! Annoying little bugs…"

The forest the mansion was built in soon made way to the city, the skyline shining with a multitude of colors. The pouring rain masked their approach as the four hawks split up as soon as they reached the city borders. Naruto's Black hawk kept going straight through the city, to the farthest point of the commercial district. The chopper slowed down to hover over a night club and as soon as the pilot gave the go signal, they all rappelled down quietly. The Demon Lord looked to the edge of the building, finding the streets filled with humans.

"Weekend" Selene said beside him as she scanned the streets for any threats. Naruto looked down at the streets as well before activating his headset again.

"Change of orders. Make sure the targets are alone and out of any human's sight. We don't want them panicking because people start dropping dead- Lycan!" In a flash, the great being concentrated a ball of energy into the tip of his right pointer finger before firing it into the crowd filled streets. Even with the attack's small size, it was still able to take out more than a few dozen bystanders. "Oh wait… no, it was just a normal dog… Oopsies" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before turning to his team. The five other Death Dealers seemed shocked that he would just fire a high powered attack like that down on a sidewalk filled with civilians, while Selene tried to hold back her laughter. "What, it looked like a wolf!" Naruto defended himself before moving to the other side of the rooftop. "But we should move now, just in case the police show up or something…" the demon jumped high into the air, landing on the rooftop at the other side of the street.

**XXXXXX**

Lucian silenced his men as the ground above them rumbled violently, dust falling down on their heads. The group of a dozen Lycans held their guns tighter as it settled before looking at their leader for answers. The first Lycan looked to them before signaling to the tunnel exits. It would seem that the vampires were on to them.

**XXXXXX**

"Alright… Teams, progress report!"

"Bravo squad confirming three kills, over"

"Charlie squad confirming five kills, over"

"Delta squad confirming two kills, over"

Selene hummed in thought beside the Demon Lord before tallying how many Lycans they had taken down in their part of the city. "Alpha squad confirming four kills… Signal the choppers, it's almost dawn." She took off her headset before getting a reply. The top Death Dealer looked to her master who had his hands extended in front of him as if he were reaching for something. Curious about the action, Selene approached him.

"You know Selene, back in the day I could easily talk to this planet reach out and connect with her energy and everything… But now, now because of all this damned concrete, wires, glass! I can't even hear a whisper! Humans are killing her, you know." The Demon Lord said matter-of-factly before turning to look at his apprentice. "Is there something on your mind, precious? You look troubled."

Before she could say anything, a bullet tore clean through the great being's head. Brain matter and blood sprayed across her face.

"SNIPER!" One of the Death Dealers shouted before diving behind one of the large air conditioning units installed on the rooftops. Selene dragged the limp body of her master to the nearest cover before un-holstering one of her guns and blind firing from her position.

"**Of all the rotten luck, eh Selene?" **Naruto slowly sat back at their cover before prodding the gaping hole on his forehead. He snarled angrily at being ambushed before taking out his nail file. **"I think they blew out the nineteenth century from my brain!"** He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Death Dealers on the rooftop.

"All teams, be advised! Alpha team has come under fire by an unknown assailant. Keep alert and return to the manor once you are clear!" Selene pressed herself closer to the AC unit when a bullet came dangerously close to her face. "Do you see anything?" Selene screamed as they were pinned down. All of them did not want to risk finding out what was in those bullets and whether or not it could kill them.

"**Foolish!" **Naruto exclaimed as he finally found the shooter a few blocks away from their position. He descended on the attacker like lightning, landing on the rooftop and stabbing the man with the nail file through his right eye. The Demon Lord spun the file in-between his fingers before flicking it to the side, sending the eyeball and bits of brain matter to the floor. The body stood for a few more seconds before crashing to the floor. **"Your stench gave you away, Lycan."**

**XXXXXX**

"_Your reign of terror on our home ends tonight Demon Lord!" The knight spat out the title like it was something vile. His opponent's only reaction was to smile at the foolish little bug. The man drew his sword, a shining masterpiece with shining runes over its surface. The blonde demon looked at the weapon and scoffed at it._

"_**Is that the dreaded Demon Slayer? Ha! Nothing but a sharp, shiny piece of metal! You actually think that I, the great Demon Lord Naruto, general of Hell's armies, son of the Night Mistress, inheritor of the Devourer's soul, will be slain by such a puny thing!" **__Naruto spat on the ground, __**"I can't decide whether I should be insulted or not."**_

_The knight, clad in all white armor pointed the tip of the blade with one hand, voice echoing with courage and authority, "Laugh while you can demon! This _shiny _piece of metal has slain countless of your kind and has not failed yet! By the end of this fight, you will beg for mercy just like the others!" The man held it in both hands before charging the Demon Lord Head on, shouting a battle cry as he went._

"_**Don't compare me with such trash…" **__He moved so fast that it seemed like he just disappeared and was suddenly standing in front of the white knight, clawed hand pierced through his chest and shredding the man's heart. __**"Remember this when your soul finds Oblivion, mortal! I am Lord Naruto. None surpass me! No one even comes close!" **__He kicked the man's body off of his arm and turned to the vast human army that waited for him in the distance. With fire burning in his veins the Demon Lord shouted to the heavens, __**"Etch this into your skulls you worthless mortals! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet or better still, to die in disgrace at the hands of your master!" **__He gathered an insane amount of energy into the tip of his right pointer finger, letting it build up until it was bigger than any castle found in Europe. The red ball of death hummed with energy before Naruto flicked his finger towards the charging mass of bodies. The ground shook and was torn to shreds as the death ball traveled faster as it approached the army._

"_**I am Lord Naruto, devourer of the god Dagon! Inheritor of his title and power! All shall bow before my might!" **__The death ball quickly plowed through the great army of men leaving nothing but ash and bones. It didn't stop travelling until it collided with the castle in the distance and exploded into a miniature sun. In just a few moments, the capital was destroyed and wiped off the face of the earth. __**"Be joyous mortals… Your souls shall fill the feasting halls of Oblivion."**_

It was simple times back then where one could throw full powered energy balls like there was no tomorrow. All the mortals were so distrustful of each other back then, not even trusting to turn their backs on one another. Now everyone watched each other's backs, everyone was friends now! No more high level attacks for Naruto! Everyone had to tiptoe around these _fucking _mortals like they owned the damned planet!

Naruto opened his eyes to look down on the passing city beneath them, thousands of humans oblivious to the dangers around them. How did they rise to take the planet from the vampires, from the Lycans? Were they not the superior species? Were they not ruling the lands a few centuries ago? What happened?

"**Just one shot," **Naruto said as he extended his pointer finger down to the city and built up enough energy at the point to create a small ball of red energy, **"just enough for them to realize that they do not own this planet. I DO!" **The demon laughed in glee at all the deaths he would cause, all the suffering and all the fear that this one simple attack would create, an attack that won't even take ten percent of his power to form! Red eyes flashed as the Demon Lord prepared to release the attack.

"Master…" A soft voice pierced through the madness that had suffocated his senses, bringing the great demon back to reality. The attack slowly receded back to nothingness as he looked behind him. Selene had stood from her seat and had encircled her arms around him in a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder letting her see into his cold, hellfire eyes. "What troubles you?"

"**Everything"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A god in the Underworld**

_2002 A.D._

_Night of Amelia's arrival_

If there was one thing that Naruto could freely admit to was that humans made great, _great _clothes. For example, the ensemble he wore now were made from the best material money could buy. The three piece suit plus black trench coat he had on was smooth and light as a feather but at the same time strong enough to stop everything below explosives. He didn't really need the protection being deathless and all, that didn't mean he like the feeling of bullets turning his organs to paste. Another _great _example was the dress Selene grudgingly wore. The backless number was made from silk and its black hue made her Alabaster skin that much more beautiful. The Demon Lord was practically touching her bare skin!

"You feel as good as you look, my dear." He held the vampire closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Lord Naruto!" Wait that wasn't Selene…

"Oopsies," He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving the bewildered vampire behind. Where was his mind nowadays, my goodness! He found Selene moments later, dressed in her battle outfit and black trench coat. She was leaning into the corner of the room, avoiding everyone's attention and trying to blend into the background. It was apparent that she did not want to be there. As silent as the shadows he appeared next to her, arm around her slender yet firm waist. "You feel as good as… ah shit; it doesn't work with this leather outfit." He pulled the Death Dealer close and looked into her shining blue eyes. "I thought you liked the dress I… _borrowed _for you?" the demon asked as Selene leaned in closer. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him just a bit closer into an embrace.

"You know I don't like dresses." She whispered into his ear and leaned in to kiss his neck, right on top of where his jugular was. "I don't like anything girly." There was the feeling of hunger coming from Selene which was unusual. This coven was well fed, no one went hungry here of all places. Was she stressed out then? If so, why was Selene stressed out? He decided to ask before the nibbling turned into biting. If there was one thing he didn't want right now was a room full of blood drinkers getting a whiff of his delicious demon blood, no one could blame them his blood _was_ delicious. "You are stressed enough to feel hunger."

"Yes, I hate it when Amelia comes here"

"Lady Amelia" Naruto interrupted Selene. Respect should never be forgotten was a cardinal rule that his mother burned into his mind.

"-_Lady _Amelia comes here! In fact, I despise her being awake! I don't like anyone _stealing _you from me… You're **mine**!"

Oh wow, this was new! She never showed such ferocity in staking her claims to him before. What brought this…? Hm, maybe it did better not knowing, more fun for him in the long run. He felt a fang sinking into his vein, blood spurting out into Selene's waiting mouth. "Your blood is mine, your body is mine, and your once pure white soul is mine!"

Well that killed the mood. Sighing he grabbed the girls arm and dragged her into an empty hallway. He never told anyone yet about his past, even his _chosen_. Spinning her around, Naruto looked into the now red eyes of the impostor.

"My, my you caught on quick! What gave it away though? The voice or was it the eyes?" It snickered into a hand at the Demon Lord's expression. "Oh thou shall not fret my dear, dear Demon Lord! I am but a humble servant to the great and almighty Night Mistress!" It cackled in glee at pronouncing his mother's title and danced a small jig in the middle of the hallway. Naruto wanted to smack whatever it was that had took on the form of his sweet little Selene but decided against it. He would wait until the message was conveyed, _then_ he will start the slapping! "Yes, yes the omnipotent ruler of the Evergloam conveys this message to her sword on the mortal plane, yes!" The creature rubbed its hands together like some rat and snickered again at something that wasn't there. "Lady Nocturnal conveys that the princes of Oblivion have made a decision into your status!" Naruto clapped a hand on its shoulder before it could dance again.

"**I beg you to deliver thy message lest I slap you back to whatever pit you crawled out of!" **Hellfire eyes flashed in anger and for the first time since meeting the shape shifter, it became serious and slowly, _agonizingly _slow, it bowed at the waist.

"I bow to thy greatness, Prince Naruto!"

Then he woke up.

**XXXXXX**

The sleek, black jet landed without a sound. It made its way towards the private hangar situated at the farthest side of the airport designated for private aircrafts. The pilot stopped the jet besides an entourage of black SUV's surrounded by… of all things, armored individuals. The door opened with a hiss and Amelia, youngest of the Vampire Elders and richest of the three breathed in the fresh, European air. The immortal could practically smell her mate's scent permeating the air. Amelia looked down on the runway, taking note of the men wearing the exact same armor that Lord Naruto wore during the age of swords and bows. "Curious' the Elder said to herself as she checked herself, the sword strapped to her waist, the gun holstered at her right thigh, and her own armed escorts. She confidently made her way towards the limo down the two columns of sword wielding individuals. Getting a closer look at the men, she noted their dark complexions and horned heads.

"Welcome back, my lady! How was your meeting in the United States?" A familiar voice echoed from down the line. She looked away from the stoic creatures to find Naruto waving at her from beside the limo. "Aw, I bet it was fun! Did you try out some _gourmet _dishes while you were there?" He opened the door for her and bowed at the waist.

"You're in a rather blithe mood, Lord Naruto." Amelia observed as she climbed into the car, her elegant rapier resting on her lap. Her escorts entered the SUV's around them and when Naruto was sure that everyone was inside the vehicles he looked to the Dremora he had summoned and gave a curt nod, giving them permission to go home. All of them nodded as one and dissolved into ashes in the wind. He smiled at his new abilities, happy that he no longer needed to rely solely on his powers to get the job done.

Now he could summon minions to do that for him! Minions that could level entire cities by themselves, speaking of!

…Yes…

"How is the Old Coven my love?" Amelia asked as soon as Naruto was comfortable in the seat beside her, his face not dropping from his ever present grin. She placed a hand on his leg and looked deep into his eyes, bloody red looking into ice cold blue. "Has everything been running smoothly? No troubles I hope." Placing the sword to her side, Amelia leaned into Naruto, resting her head on her shoulders. The Demon Lord pulled his lady closer to him and letting his unnatural heat comfort her.

"Everything has been… pleasant, I suppose. The Lycans are too scared to come out in public in fear of getting their heads blown off. The _humans_ have no idea what's happening. All the while, the vampires are getting richer and more powerful by the day." He placed an arm around the vampires shoulder to pull her closer to him liking how soft she felt. "Aside from that, I have _great _news."

Amelia looked up at Naruto with a questioning look. "Which is?"

"I," Naruto paused for dramatic effect, "have been promoted… in a sense."

The elder straightened up from this, confusion clear on her face. "Promotion? You were promoted from what?" Naruto was only too happy to explain the mechanics.

"In Oblivion, or Hell, or the Underworld, there are different levels and positions creatures can take." He looked to Amelia before continuing; "Now it's not like any normal promotion where one can advance because of their work ethic or the like. A demon or Daedra can only go up in our social ladder through the progress or increase in power. Once one of us reaches a major change, or major increase that is when requirements need to be met until you can progress to the next level. Requirements depend upon the deity you serve under, so they can range from the most menial of tasks to inciting a war in another plane of existence. I serve under a major deity in Oblivion and thus make my tasks more difficult to accomplish." He paused as he brought up three fingers, "There are three main branches of power recognized by the rulers of Oblivion. The lowest branch or lesser branch contains sixty percent of our population including minions, lost souls, and soldiers. The middle branch or Lord branch contains individuals who ascended in power enough for one of the deity's to recognize them. Lord classes answer only to their chief Deity and lead their armies. The Lord branch contains roughly thirty five percent of the population in Oblivion. The highest branch contains the masters of Oblivion, powerful spirits that are god-like in power." Amelia was paying rapt attention to the explanation which Naruto was glad to see. "I am a Demon Lord, a middle branch being that once served under the deity Mehrunes Dagon; a being that controlled the spheres of destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition."

"Spheres?" Amelia asked, speaking for the first time since the start of the explanation.

"Spheres are things the Deity's have heavy influence over."

"What did you mean 'once served'? Do you not serve him still?" Amelia asked.

Naruto smiled at the vampire before explaining, "I never actually did. I was only under Lord Dagon because of orders from the Deity I really served."

"Who?" The Vampire Elder asked as she slowly leaned in close.

"I served under Lady Nocturnal; the Daedric Mistress who controlled the spheres of Darkness, the night and Luck… She's also my mother."

"Y-you're the son of a goddess?" His partner exclaimed in shock as Amelia's eyes widened and her heart rate increased.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose." Naruto scratched his head in thought before looking to Amelia.

"Why did you serve under a Lord? Surely being the son of one of the major Deity's officially pulls you up into the highest branch in power?"

"Unfortunately the mechanics are different than what Mortal's are used to. When a denizen of Oblivion gives birth to a child, the offspring does not inherit any of their powers. All of us start from the lesser branch. Also, one does not simply become a Deity. There are sixteen Deity's who rule over Oblivion. Seven of them are considered Major Deity's, since they outclass the rest in terms of power and influence. Lady Mephala, Lady Meridia, Lady Azura, Lady Boethiah, Lady Namira, Lady Vaermina and Lady Nocturnal were the supreme rulers of Oblivion. They were goddesses older than time and the most powerful of them was Lady Nocturnal. To become a Deity, to be able to enter the highest branch and the ruling class of Oblivion one must do one simple task…" Naruto stopped and adopted a faraway look, as if he was relieving a memory.

"What was the task?" Amelia finally asked as she figured that Naruto wouldn't continue unless prompted.

"Kill one of them and take their place," Was his deceptively simple answer.

Amelia slowly sat down on her side of the chair, trying to piece together what that meant. If she remembered correctly, the scroll had described Naruto as a _Demon Lord_ and according to him that was the middle branch of his kind. He told her that he just got promoted and by him explaining how one could ascend to the final rank her mind was able to click into place the pieces of the puzzle.

"Your mother wanted you to serve under Lord Dagon because when the time came… She wanted you to take his place!" Amelia's eyes widened as another revelation struck her, "That means you've become a god!"

"Yes, and finally too! The major seven debated about my ascension for quite a while now, deciding whether or not I was _worthy _of the title of a Daedric Prince, seeing as I was younger than all of them by… a lot! But, yesterday I was informed of their final decision and lo and behold! The Daedric Prince Naruto stands… well, sits before you now; god of destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition." He smiled at her, liking the look of awe she displayed.

"What does your new status grant you, my love?"

"A few handy tricks like the power to create and summon demons lower than me, for one, the power to create mass and life, the power to harvest souls, dead and living, the power to physically manifest another Deity into this realm, the power to influence the will of mortals, and the power to be able to create portals to and from Oblivion. There's the usual ones like omnipresence and omnipotence, but I don' think they count as handy per se…" He pulled Amelia close to him once more and looked into her shining blue eyes. "Now then, what say you and I _celebrate_ my promotion?"

**XXXXXX**

Selene waited at the main hall of the manor along with a dozen other Death Eaters. The arrival of an Elder was always a big thing for them and the Death Dealers were in charge of keeping them safe during their stay. They were all dressed in their usual outfits and carried with them the equipment they usually had on while out hunting.

Selene was silently thumbing the safety of her Glock, nervous of the arrival of Lady Amelia. She had nothing against the Vampire Elder and actually admired her quite a bit. The only problem was that every time that she was here meant that Naruto would spend less time with her. It was a petty reason, but she wouldn't openly admit that she was just jealous that Lady Amelia had claimed the Demon Lord first. Sighing in frustration at how long they were taking, Selene looked to the side of the Main Hall where most of the vampires waited. All of them were talking silently with one another and glanced at the doorway every few minutes. She could spot her friend, Erika, speaking with Kraven about something. It was funny how Erika liked Kraven while Kraven liked her while she liked Lord Naruto.

Her radio burst into life and Selene quickly plucked the device from her hip. There was static for a few seconds before a voice carried over to them, letting the whole hall hear.

"_Lady Amelia's entourage has entered the Mansion grounds. She will be in the front gates in five minutes."_

**XXXXXX**

The double doors slowly swung open to reveal Lord Naruto standing beside the Vampire Elder, arms linked together. The second they passed through the threshold, everyone in attendance bowed their heads in respect to both the powerful creatures. Lady Amelia smiled at the sight of the Old World coven. Everything began with this group of vampires. From the first three to the global empire they ruled over today, everything began here.

"Home sweet home" She said softly as she walked towards the mass of vampires waiting for her. There was nothing important to attend to tonight, it was a celebration of their Elders safe return and she would enjoy it for now.

Knowing Selene's unease in the presence of the Vampire and decided to take her to the rooftop where they could be alone. The Daedric Prince asked Selene to sit by the ledge as he prepared to entertain her.

"How long has it been since you've seen the blue sky, Selene?" He asked quietly as the vampire looked up to him confusion settling on her features.

"Six hundred years" She replied as she crossed her legs. Why was her master asking such a strange question? Her answer came when Naruto turned to face her, a ball of light clasped between his hands. The god-like being smiled at the girl as he slowly opened up his hands.

"A present to get rid that frown of yours. Such a gorgeous face should never hold an emotion!" There was an eruption of light from his hands, blinding Selene for a moment. When her vision came back, she looked up to a bright, clear blue sky. Awe had spread across her face at the impossibility of the situation.

**XXXXXX**

_He laughed so loud and so hard that he thought that his jaws would snap out of place. Tears were streaming down his face as his body shook from mirth and joy. Before him stood a monstrous being standing at two hundred feet tall and weighing a hundred and eighty tons. It had four arms, each wielding a bloody sword. On top of its bald head were four horns, two of which were smaller than the other._

"_**You laugh at the face of your demise, insect?" **__It huffed out a cloud of steam, angry at the audacity of the being not cowering before its might. __**"I should end you now!" **__It raised all four hands and poised the blades downwards to crush the miniscule foe. __**"No one stands against Mehrunes Dagon!" **__the blades descended upon the laughing fool, intent in crushing him to death._

_**Hell Scream!**_

_A concussive sound wave erupted from his mouth with enough power behind it to shatter the blades into pieces. The Daedric Prince of destruction looked shock at the turn of events, certain that the fight would have ended with his last attack. The insane laughter died down to a silent chuckle as red eyes blazed in the darkness of the Dead Lands. "I'm disappointed in this fight! I would have thought that, out of all the foes I would face, you would be the one to push me to my limits! Alas, I was proven wrong! Even a _prince _such as you cannot even make me bleed!" He stopped suddenly and a scowl erupted from his face._

"_**AND THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF!" **__Unimaginable power erupted from his being, creating a storm of red energy around him. It tore out chunks of land and caused the red sky to swirl angrily. __**"I would have thought that today would be the day I would see my demise! See my whole life pass through my eyes, but I was met by DISAPPOINTMENT!"**_

"_**WILL NO ONE PUSH ME OVER THE EDGE? WILL NO ONE TEST MY LIMITS? WILL NO ONE KILL ME?" **__a finger was raised and pointed at the prince of destruction. Energy quickly built up into the tip of his finger, growing to the size of his fist. "You only wasted my time, mongrel!"_

_**Maelstrom Flash!**_

**XXXXXX**

"Parry"

Selene swung her claymore in a downward arc, intent on slicing her opponent in two pieces. Her attack was powerful no doubt as evident with the rippling air that emanated from her weapon. It was however easily redirected by Amelia, gracefully bringing her rapier to deflect the attack away from her. The younger of the two grunted in annoyance as her sword went two feet deep into the concrete floor. Amelia didn't waste the opportunity and drew her hand back ready to run Selene through. Instead of dodging the attack, Selene used her speed to kick up just in time to intercept the attack. The silver rapier went flying from Amelia's grasp as she looked on in surprise as Selene finally pulled out her own weapon from the ground.

"It's amazing how they've been fighting for twenty minutes straight!" Naruto looked away from his book about Nordic legends and surveyed the crowd around the sparring ring. It all started when Naruto brought a book down to read while he over watched Selene's training. She had asked the Daedric Prince to check up on her form if it was still acceptable. Naruto had agreed to look and criticize and when she started the forms, he started reading. It wasn't like Naruto was uninterested with correcting any mistakes that could potentially kill his apprentice, but the Daedra really, _really _needed something to distract him.

_The dream he had last night made his blood boil, made it scream for battle and death! He wanted to kill! He wanted to dominate! He wanted to tear apart a civilization and make them worship him! Naruto shook his head and returned to the ancient texts he was reading. The prince did not need to aggravate the darkness that stirred within him. Now then, where did he stop gain? Oh yes, Alduin the Dragon god of Destruction._

"_What's going on here?" A voice over Naruto's shoulder asked as he looked up from the book. Amelia stood beside his chair, fist on her cocked hips. She wore a black tank top with a matching pair of black –can't these people make anything else but the color black? Thought Naruto annoyed- track pants and white trainers. Her silver rapier was still strapped to her waist and she had her long hair tied into a ponytail. Amelia smiled at how Selene stopped and glared at her for destroying her concentration. "No one said stop farm girl!" The Vampire Elder laughed at how Selene stepped menacingly towards her, claymore in one hand. "Are you issuing a challenge, little girl? You might be biting off more than you could chew!" She drew her rapier from it's sheathe with a flourish and approached the sparring ring._

Naruto was again pulled away from his reading when the sound of shattering metal echoed throughout the underground chamber. He slowly tilted his head to the side, avoiding a shard of metal from taking out one of his eyes. He looked up to see that Amelia and Selene were now fighting it out with their fists. Naruto just looked back down on his book and picked off where he left off… _"Dovahkiin, the dragon born" _

Amelia back flipped away from a floor shattering heel drop courtesy of Selene and was lucky enough to stop beside the rapier on the ground. The Vampire Elder kicked it up into the air and snatched it in front of her. It was her turn to charge at Selene as she went through hundreds of slashing arcs and attacks in a minute, making the younger vampire back pedal away from her.

"Lord Naruto!" Kraven said as he stepped beside the squatting Daedra. The vampire looked to the destruction the two were causing to the underground chamber and feared they may bring the manor down on top of their heads. He turned to the blonde and spoke again, "Shouldn't we stop them? If this goes on there won't be a mansion left! The support beams look like they could crumble nay minute from the beating its taking!" A loud crash got Kraven's attention and he looked up just in time to avoid Selene from crashing into him.

"Is that all you have little girl? You're not even making me sweat!" Amelia goaded the downed vampire with a self-satisfied smirk, rapier resting on her shoulder. Truth be told, both of the girls were tired and were already pushing their limits. It was all a show of pride now, in fact, neither one backing down for fear of Naruto seeing them as weak. Selene was slowly standing up from the ground, muscles aching and limbs almost unresponsive. She was scraping the bottom of the barrel in terms of energy and the shirt she wore was drenched in sweat, irritating her skin as it clung to her awkwardly.

"Petty insults won't win you this fight, Lady Amelia!" She felt blood trickle down from the corner of her mouth. That punch from Lady Amelia had caught her off guard and had sent her flying. It was just a minor hindrance to her as it would heal in a moment's time, but she wouldn't count on Amelia letting her rest. She gathered the blood pooling in her mouth and spat out the glob on the floor. Selene was taught never to back down. She knew her breaking point and learned how to overcome it every time. If she had to do that again, so be it!

"And with that ends the tale of the dragon born slaying Alduin in Sovngarde, saving the mortal realm from a premature destruction. Interesting fact is that Alduin's soul was never absorbed by the Dovahkiin and therefore the destroyer of worlds will one day resurrect and fulfill his destiny in destroying this world to make way for a new one." Naruto slammed the book shut and examined his surroundings, only now taking note of the gathered circle of people and the haggard looking female vampires battling it out in the middle of it all. Looking at the ongoing fight, Naruto had to admit that imagining the events that happened in the Dovahkiin's life calmed him somewhat and at the same time a bit pissed to find out that the little half-breed pest was the reason he died all those years ago. Thinking on it, his life as Alduin was most probably his third or fourth reincarnation as a destroyer. Concentrating back on the present, Naruto moved so fast that at one moment he was squatting on the floor a few meters away from the fight and the next moment, he had stopped the fists of both Amelia and Selene from knocking each other out. "And that concludes tonight's show!" He physically dragged both of them out of the training grounds and into the locker rooms, locking it behind him.

Leaning back on one of the lockers mounted on the wall, Naruto looked at the two immortals who had occupied the opposite sides of the room. Both had their arms crossed over their chests and weren't looking at either ones directions. Thinking that he should try and solve this sibling rivalry going on between the two, Naruto spoke to both of them. "Now that we had a moment to cool our heads, can the both of you tell me exactly… why you two were trying to kill each other?" He sat down on one of the benches and motioned for them to join him.

"We were not fighting." Amelia admitted as she sat down beside the Daedric Prince. "We were having a _friendly _spar. Isn't that right farm girl?"

Selene didn't answer and only sat down at the opposite side of the god-like being.

"Selene…" Naruto started as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't look away from his eyes, being compelled to answer his questions. "Tell me what this is about." It wasn't mind control of any sort, more of a feeling of obligation to be truthful to this man. He was responsible for everything good that came to her life after the murder of her family. Naruto was her only light in the never ending darkness.

"I… we…" Selene stuttered for a while before Naruto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She took a deep, calming breathe before letting everything out, "We did not want to appear weak in front of you, because… if that happened, then you would shun the weaker one. You value strength and whoever did not show that in front of you, they would be disregarded. I did not want to be forgotten… especially by you."

"Amelia?" The Daedra turned to the Vampire Elder, noting that she looked away from his gaze. "You two seriously think that?"

"Alright, here's the deal," both females tensed as he sat straighter in his seat and spoke, "It's true that I value power and strength. I value it especially in my soldiers. But guys…" Naruto exhaled as he pulled the two vampires closer to him. "You two are anything _but _soldiers. You two are better than soldiers in a very, very big way. I have given my _blessings_ which marks you as my chosen! I have sworn to protect the both of you as you have sworn to serve me. I have freely given you my blood, which is a pretty big thing back where I come from." Naruto really hated making these speeches. He wasn't really much of a talker anyways, more in the lines of doing and solving as problems came. "I'll never think that either of you two is weak. You've stuck by my side ever since and that's something." Feeling that he did all he could, he gave himself a pat on the back for resolving a growing rivalry and stood from the bench. "Ok ladies, since this is obviously solved I shall be at _Sanguine's Rose_. My blood has started screaming for murder again and I will drown it out with alcohol and the bodies of young teenagers!" Naruto disappeared in a flash of flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Chosen**

_Sanguine's Rose _was probably the most infamous and popular night club in the entire city. The club was everything one would imagine a club like it to look like. Most of the ground floor was dark and loud music played through the speakers. The bar was one of the main light sources of the building and was built like that for a purpose. The second floor contained the V.I.P. rooms reserved only for the richest and most influential of people. The service on the second floor was far more extensive and with the right amount of money, anyone could get anything. The third floor was Naruto's office where he watched over both the first and second level. He kept strict security in the club since a few humans thought they could use his building for their own… _business._ He made sure they disappeared from the face of the earth.

It was all about getting wild and partying until the sun came up. Alcohol flowed freely from the bar and if you knew the right people drugs would be in your hand. The Daedric Prince had hired and carefully planted 'party girls' all over the establishment to lure in clueless party goers. With how things were managed in the club, one would think that it was an independent city. The police were paid off not to enter the same neighborhood as where the club was in and if you ever got in trouble, the only people who would help you out were the guards or your friends.

The Daedric Prince looked down on the ground floor, observing all of his guests with cool, calculating eyes. He had created the night club with the main idea of a feeding ground for vampires. He knew for a fact that some of immortals couldn't stomach sterilized blood bought from the blood banks they owned and preferred to feed directly from the source. Not wanting to attract too much attention from the… _humans_… he had built the club. A home away from home, if you would. The other amenities that the club offered actually wasn't intentional but once _Sanguine's Rose _had opened, certain business persons approached him for profitable opportunities. The standing rule between them was that they would use the club as a staging area for their business and will give a large portion of their profits in exchange for protection from any outside competition.

There was also a small time underground fighting club in the basement level of his club, but they didn't cause too much of a stir so he let them be.

"Kraven did it today again," Selene said quietly from the three sitter couch facing his desk. Naruto slowly turned to watch Selene drink from her wine glass full of fresh blood. She looked up to him and watched as his hellfire eyes shined in the dark room. The Daedra only looked on as Selene drank again before looking back down on the dance floor. The whole place was thrumming with energy both positive and negative from the humans inside. The god-like being fed on this among other things. Just by looking at all the dark acts being performed in his night club nourished him and increased his powers ever so slightly. Naruto sighed in relaxation before smiling.

"**Kraven is but a minor hitch in the grand scheme of things. Leave the little rat alone and let him fantasize about things he cannot have." **He turned from the one way mirror and sat down next to the Death Dealer. Cupping Selene's cheeks in his hands, Naruto looked into the brown eyes of his chosen. Blood stained her lips, making them glisten deliciously and slowly tilting her head up; Naruto took advantage and pressed his lips against Selene's. The girl was only too eager to deepen the act and make it last as she pulled him in with arms around his neck. The Daedric Prince would have laughed at how his apprentice was forcing her tongue in his mouth but decided to let her indulge. **"As long as he does not forget that you," **Naruto had to force Selene to look at him seeing as the Death Dealer was too busy ripping his clothes off, **"my dear, sweet little demon are **_**mine**_**. And I will make sure that no one; human, immortal or the very gods themselves will take you away from me…"** Slowly raising a single clawed finger for Selene to look at, Naruto pressed it into his neck and dragged it down his vein, making hot black blood glow from the wound. **"I have only given my cursed blood **_**freely **_**to one person in the time I have been summoned,"**

"Amelia…"

"**Now, I shall give it to you Selene. **_**True Immortality**_** is what I offer." **He smiled as Selene slowly bent forward to drink in the scent of her master's blood. Selene was lost to the world now, the enticing nature of his blood drawing out the primal instinct to feed within her. **"To be a being who is incapable of death. To have the power to make the **_**entire **_**Universe bow to your will! I offer this unbearable burden to you Selene, as I offered the same to Amelia, and it is up to you to choose." **Naruto smiled as Selene looked up to him with shining blue eyes. **"Live by my side for eternity, my little demon."**

**XXXXXX**

People have heard of the owner of _Sanguine's Rose_ before and it was hard nowadays to discern the truth from rumor. The club in itself was very popular both for the celebrities they attract in a daily basis to the services they offer. What was more was that the rose was considered the ultimate adult playground and every night people wanted to try and get in. With such a reputation of course people would start asking who owned the club. They weren't getting answers from the stone faced guards and the other employees were just as tight-lipped.

So when the private elevator that went straight up to the third floor opened almost all the guests turned to look who stepped out. A man stepped out of the elevator wearing a three piece suit. His undershirt was red while the rest was colored black. He had an overcoat on that reached to the bottom of his knees. On his hands was a pair of leather gloves. They noted that the only thing not being covered was his devilishly handsome face and sun blonde hair. Around his right arm was probably the most beautiful woman anyone in the club ever saw. Her alabaster skin almost shined in the dark dance floor. She wore an off the shoulder black dress that accentuated her porcelain like skin as well as her curves. All the women looked at the blonde man and all the men looked at the woman.

"**Can you feel it Selene?"** Naruto asked the girl as they made their way through the crowds of ogling humans, "**Every thought and every heartbeat echoing at the back of your mind?"** He looked to his side to watch the vampire's reaction and was satisfied at how Selene looked like she was ready to tear into the crowd of oblivious humans and bathe in their blood. **"You can practically smell their blood, huh? You can taste their emotions permeating the air."**

"I want to feed…" Selene wanted to grab the nearest meat sack and sink her fangs into their flesh. She wanted to kill and slaughter! The demon blood within her veins pulsed in desire.

"**What stops you?"** She looked up to him with a questioning look. The Daedra only replied with a smile before taking his arm from her shoulder. **"What was the first lesson I have ever taught you, little demon?"**

Recognition dawned upon the Death Dealers face as she curled her lips to the Daedric Prince, bearing her fangs.

"Lesson One: Indulge"

**XXXXXX**

_2003 A.D._

It was that time again. After a full century of ruling the Vampire Covens across the globe it was time for Amelia to hibernate for the next two hundred years. Naruto had tried to dissuade her a few times in sleeping through those years and asked if she would like it better if they travelled together until it was her time to rule again. The Vampire Elder had said no, of course, as the Chain of command had never been broken and that only one elder should be awake at a time. She was a stickler for rules and going by the book and even the offer of being shown Oblivion, the Daedric Prince's home and original plane of existence, did not change her mind. She had left the country to make the arrangements for the awakening ceremony a few months back. Sighing to his own reflection in the window, the bored-out-of-his-mind Daedra made his way out of his room and around the manor looking for something to entertain him for the time being. Selene was out on a hunt that he opted out of and would not be back for quite some time.

The mortal plane at his disposal and there was nothing he could find for a few hours' worth of entertainment. The world had dulled so much! A few centuries ago he could and _did _wipe out towns of people just for giggles. If he did that now he would attract unwanted attention to the covens and endanger the species he allied himself with. He absolutely despised humans in every shape and form. It was their fault that he had died so many long years ago and it was also probably their fault that he was sent to the planes of Oblivion in the first place. As far as he could remember, he was not a bad person. If Naruto remembered correctly, he was even a hero in his past life!

Closing his eyes in reminiscence, the Daedric Prince could almost smell the tree leaves and the grassy plains of his old home…

_Konohagakure No Sato_, the Village Hidden Within the Leaves

But that was ancient history and nothing of that place was left, not even old ruins to explore. Millennia's worth of change and shifting earth buried what was left of the Elemental Nations deep in the ground or sunk into the sea.

"_**It was a prophecy older than the world, older than time. A pure soul would be born into the world of mortals. The soul was created by the Aedra using all their love, compassion, kindness to mold it into something that would save the world!"**_

The voice of Lady Nocturnal suddenly rang through his subconscious, reminding him of the fate that he was destined to follow.

"_**But mortals above all things were selfish and greedy. They saw how you, Naruto, shined brighter than all of their gold and all of the stars in heaven combined. Such petty beings those mortals! You were a gift to the world by the very gods themselves... But they only saw you as something unattainable. So they brought you down to their level. They covered you in dirt and broke your body and soul until nothing was left."**_

In his mind's eye, Naruto could clearly see his mother's silhouette, sitting down on her shadowy throne back in the realm of Evergloam.

"_**You were ashamed, mocked, ridiculed, disrespected, embarrassed, humiliated, insulted, and beaten down! Throughout your mortal life these were the only emotions humans have shown you."**_

Through the darkness and shadows of the throne room, Naruto could see a grin slowly creeping up the goddesses face.

"_**When you showed them your potential, humans controlled you, manipulated you, forced you and inhibited you! Everything they did was against you. All this time, you were shown no love, no trust, no safety, no justice and no freedom."**_

Red eyes shined in the dark.

"_**You were nothing to them, a creature lower than the dirt beneath their feet."**_

She started to laugh, long and hard. A dainty hand covering her mouth

"_**Oh, how the Divines weep in their Pantheon! Their gift to the world, their salvation brought down to the dirt and grime! Your will broken, your mind shattered and your soul… that once beautiful beacon of light and hope, mine for the taking!"**_

Once the Night Mistress had calmed down from her laughing fit, she looked down on the bound child on the floor, silently crying. She smiled something cruel before talking.

"_**I will put you back together. Not as a savior, no. You will be the ultimate weapon, a tool of destruction. You are no longer a being of love and light. You, Naruto, will become a being born of fear and darkness!"**_


End file.
